Doctor Who:The Lost years of 2012
by Speedygal
Summary: [Doctor: The Eleventh Doctor.Sequel to The Two William Pond Kids.] Landon didn't know his mission to save his sister would land him as a Timelord. Expecially when he has gotten himself into another timestream. Another universe relatively with a planet like Earth. He is in his first regerenation. Mismatched stuff. A hat like Abraham Lincon. A cane like Doctor House. Read it.
1. Introduction

Kory has done it again. He is driving his Uncle's TARDIS. The eleventh Doctor to be exact. It's been a few days since his sister went missing. So he needed something to take his mind off. Doing something his uncle swore him NOT to do earlier. The screen shows a little boy with the face of a premature Rory Authur Pond and features contracting from both hosts are seen vidily.

"Woohoooooooooooooooooo!" The boy yelled in joy as the TARDIS spinns through the pitch black night over a crowded tree. Streams of yellow, orange, and unspecified dust glowing from the bottom of the blue Police box itself by the outside. He is hanging onto the rails.

** "KOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Y!"**

The laughing child looks out the clear window from The Doctor's TARDIS. "Hai Uncle!" He said, grinning from ear to ear. He is wearing Pajama sport clothes are black and white. The black being the background. the white are the soccar balls. beneath these balls say "Play!" in bright yellow. It could blind you at night if you didn't notice the boy first!

The Doctor is on a flying scooter. A SONIC SCOOTER Version 230069A. He recently got it from the Pond family this Christmas. It came instantly useful. The pond Family survived the Weeping Angels thanks to the Doctor switching everything around. Somehow. the boy managed to direct the TARDIS towards a tree,

The Doctor hopped through the doors with the scooter in his other hand. He almost slidd off the pledge that is undesir-ably dirty! The Time Lord hangs onto a bar as the boy is somewhat flying in midair still pressing buttons unneededly. Gravity is not in motion."KOOORRYYY WILLIAM POND STOP THE TARDIS RIGHT NOW!"

The boy laughed.

"Or what?! You gonna bring in a doppleganger and leave me with it for a day?"

The Doctor became incredibly bold.

"I WILL LEAVE YOU STRANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF A ISLAND IN 1966 for a DAY without a TARDIS or the Hovercouch contest!" The Doctor yelled,slamming his gravity boots onto the floor. it felt like a turbelent storm is occuring in the Chocolate Factory. The Hovercouch Contest invovles being lazy for a entire day.

Except you can't get off for nothing. Kory wanted to get into it so badly. his parents frowned upon it. RiverSong agreeed he should do what he wants for his own sake. She witnessed his death. Right before her eyes as a kid. She would let him do what he wanted...until the day has arrived for his adulthood.

For she, Mrs Scarlet William Pond, is married to the Doctor. Under the alias Professor Riversong. It's actually quite strange and kinda incest of how this sorta works out. The exchangement of kissing could be seen. It's just from LOVE itself. Love has no bounderies. Now lets continue the bounderies of Kory being saved.

The Doctor managed to stomp his way towards thel little boy and bring the TARDIS back up to it's original direction. His hazel eyes glared at the young boy. "Kory. You are soooo grounded!" The Doctor announced.

And that went his ticket to the Hovercouch contest. Or did it?


	2. Chapter 1: Kory is so stubborn

**Hai Readers! If you may want to know this story title came from a dream. A dream in London I believe. The first part of the story you saw came from my brainstorming that somehow landed into Kory navigating the TARDIS into who knows what! XD.**

** This is all about Kory.**

Kory's slacky feet mett the is in deeeeeep trouble. Rory William Pond's foot tapped on the floor while reading a newspaper. unusual eh? He took the habit up while the Doctor went on several adventures. Amelia loved to meet the ones who held exotic tales while she worked.

Truth is. they missed ime a grownup really sucks at times. Rory's eyes gazed to the white and black newspaper. Sudddenly a cameo of the TARDIS appeared from the comsos discovery main page with many people in gray color huddled around a single telescope pointed to the sky. "Whhaaat?" Rory said,. leaning in to see the Doctor riding a flying scooter after the TARDIS. He chuckled.,,

Then he remembered Kory wasn't there. Who strongly urged his parents to rename him as Landon. He didn't like the sound of his actual name because he thought London was co,ol. Landon was as close as he could get ot the actul city in name wise, The city's cool, why not he?

"Koorrrry, what did you do now?" He asked the boy with a curooius exprsssion on his face as he held the newspaper in his other hand. It is a triclk question for a matter of fact. he knew what had occured. The TARDIS was drivenn by somebody OTHER than the Doctor.

The boy fiddles with his fingers.

"I...flew the TARDIS." He said, sputtering it out.

The man's eyebrows shot up.

"You...did that?" He said in disbelief. His eyes blinked at once. Rory William Pond shook in disbelief. It was utterly unbelieveable. Expecially when his daughter went missing. Turned out...She is right there with them...Shopping with Amelia.

It's confusing. Because...welll...Time is waiting. Waiting for the boy who apparently is HALF Time Lord to step right into his shoes and become who he is meant to be. His FIRST death would occur. First regeneration. Different stage of his life this would occur.

A little seed idea landed in Kory's head. A plan to rescue his sister was already in place. He heard about the tale of Amelia Pond from his dad when he could not sleep one night in october. It hurt Amelia because her daughter went missing. To become Riversong. The Doctor as well regretted not watching her carefully.

RING RING RING RING RING went the doorbell.

The Doctor has a spare TARDIS built just in case his TARDIS is destroyed. Kory leaped to the TARDIS room as his dad went to open the door. The furntiure there seemed homly. local. Well a few Alien suveniors were here and there expecially on a big bag thats similar to Mary Poppins bag.

It's not THAT ordinary. Kory took The Doctor's spare Sonic Screwdriver. _EVEN if I don't get to the contest...I WILL FIND MY SISTER!_ The boy stubbornly thought as he ran through the TARDIS doors. He whisked to the control panel. Kory patted the pocket in where the Sonic ScrewDriver is.

"Lets go!" He said, pressing several buttons to the particlure time period he wanted to go. Little did he know, He would be aged. quickly. Veryyyyyy quickly matter in factly. tHE TARDIS spinned around and around making it's whirring noises. With the breaks on.

Kory hangs into the bars and felt himself experiance growing pains as TARDIS moved through time and Space. the very fabric of existence. He didn't care if he would die. he didn't care about the consequences. He wanted his sister. He wanted his sister back in her rightful age.

"Kory?..." Rory said. looking in all directions with a man beside him. His eyes became wide and huge. "KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOORRRRYYYYYYY!"

* * *

The boy who once had been a child awoke. He is taller. More grown. He resemblence some of his mother greatly. The man scrambled up to the mirror to see his face. His grown up face. His face has a developing mustache that is on his chin quite vidily. He had his father's eye. His mother's ears. His dad's face.

"Woah..." He said, sounding more like his dad with a deeper voice. "I...aged?" He looked down to discover his clothing is expecially tight. so tight they needed to be on a child not a man. The Man picked out a set of clothing.

A sweater with a baseball image on it. a white shirt underneath. and blue jeans were the last of his entire. He added on black shoes. And a hat similar to Abraham Lincoln's. How strange it would be if he turned out to e the president in this time? The man wouldn't know at all.

He's half human.

Half Timelord.

His second heart is catching up to the first heart. It developed so quickly it needed some time to grow, mature, and provide for the host. _Somethings not...right. _The man thought. Rumbling around for a cane. He found it. Now he totally looked like a mismatched man wearing a big hat.

"I am coming Scarlet." He said, his eyes became firm and stern. He takes a step out the TARDIS. The man turned around. Hope this works... "BECOME CHARMELON!"

The Box became a waiting box for a carriage or vehicle to drive on by. The man snickered at the Pokemon reference he had done. He swings his cane up and down using his index finger,

He chuckled

The man let himself be guided to a orphanage. Billboards are everywhere. Not a peep could be seen insight. He can hear voices from inside of the building. Femilawr vices his mother told him to imagine when they told him about the Nixon Story. "Ol champ,you are saving your sister."

He wirred out his Sonic Screwdriver that emitted a green light from the middle. It scanned the ooor up and down to show the Forgetter's figures. Their uncnanny figures illumninated in the SonicScrewdriver's light. He put a memory card into his hand. He knew what he needed to do.

Get her.

He walked through the doors. He heard the crys of "Help me!" From a femilar source. A source who seemed younger and loud. Unlike his parents AND the Doctor. The man put his Sonic screwdriver away. then took out a flashlight. He walked towards the source.

Until The Fond Family got in his way. And the Doctor. Including Canton Everet Deleware the Third.

"How did you get in here?!" Canton asked him. "Who are you?"

The Doctor scanned him using his own sonic screwdriver. His face gained wrinkles. He wiggled his nose the oddity standing right befpre him. The man paniccked. he thought quickly what should be his alias. His Alias for them to know.

"Landon E. Cloverett." The man lied. Presumabling his most coolest name in the entire universe. he had to add on his lie. He didn't have a solid reason for them to be here. he needed it now and fast. "I got through the doors. I heard somebody crying for help."

The Ginger head's eyes blinked.

"You got the call too?" The ginger head, known as Amelia Pond, asked him. Her husband Rory shared a glance with teh woman. The Doctor scratched his head and paced back and fourth. Landon sighed with relief.

His lie is working.

"If you excuse me. I gotta go." Landon said, following his instinct to find the source of crying for help. The Doctor takes Landon's arm very tightly as if he co-uld tell he is related to the pond family clear as day.

"Who are you really? I feel as if I should know you." The Doctor said, gazing at the man's facial features. He seemed to be really serious. "If you double cross us while we try to find the little kid...We are leaving you here."

Landon laughed.

"Just another everday man!" He replied to him, getting out the Doctor's grip. He smiled. Just like his mother. The Doctor watched him worriedly and perhaps curiously. He heard the femilar voice belonging to his sister. "I am coming Scarlet...I am coming."

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The Girl yells for help.

He slammed open a door.

"SCARLET!" He said. "It's me your brother!"

The girl in the spacesuit jumped at her brother's preseance. her eyes widened in fear. "K-K-Kory!" She sputtered. Unable to get out the spacesuit. Her eyes trailed his appearance up and down. The silence were above them.

Landon hugged the girl in the spacesuit.

"It's going to be alright. I promise you." He said,hering the girl crying through the suit. He had to cry, so did he, He hadn't seen his sister in like two weeks. No actually a month to be exact. it seemed like forever. He broke the hug a few minutes later.

Landon wiped a tear off.

"I am getting you outta here." He said, taking a step back. He took his sonic screwdriver out and pointed it to the suit. The sounds eminating from the device awakened the silence. He wanted his sister bck so badly. His parent never saw her grow up properly,. It was unfair. Bittersweet to see her grow up as a child to her current state without knowing she was thier child at all.

"K-rKory."

"What?"

"I am scared."

He smiled.

"Don't be." He said, activating the Sonic screwdriver. Truth is...he didn't age. he regenerated in the TARDIS because his human half couldn't bare the pain to stay through the waves of passing through different galaxies, universes, and timetravel. This is his first regeneration.

The Silence from above all schreeched.

and he was gone.

**"KOOORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**


	3. Chapter 2: Timelords new adventures

Atoms and other particlures fuseed back together to form a human being inside the disguised TARDIS. The man wearing mismatched stuff awakened on the hardeneed floor. He couldn't suceed his mision. He got right back up. His head loomed in sadness. "I-..I..." He held back tears knowing what his sister is going to be through,.

"Waiit...Where's the Sonic screwdriver?" He said aloud, looking all over. While the cane is positioned beside the door. He looked under the panel. He looks under the TARDIS's center. Which is wide, magnificietn, beautyful. After several tosses and turns through rooms inside the TARDIS. He returns back to the middle.

He stomped his foot.

"Good god I destroyed the Doc's spare Screwdriver!" He said, angry at his hands into fists. The man took a sigh. "Well...I should have my own adventure! I am a fully grown man!" He swished and turned changing the cordinates in the new TARDIS. He turned around to inspect the TARDIS He had stolen...Just like the Doctor.

He has a widescreen TV with a comfortable couch at the dead middle where rails are supposed ot be. There is designs of rooms everywhere. A kitchen is to his left beside the door similar to Roseanne, Step by step, or Reba Macentire's new hit show Malibu Country. Furntireu can be seen everywhere. He practically as a cell phone on the counter beneath the button thing.

He has good carpet all round the place. There's even a fish tank in the cieling! Though it can be retraced to show the sunlight, space, and what not through a glass wall able to be seen through by fish. It's an aquaraniam. Mainly.

The TARDIS twirled and swirled in circles through a wormhole. Landon knew he is going through a different time. a different universe, he just wanted to experiance his own time with his own TARDIS, He is the new Timelord around here. "Hey Universe, Landon's com-enming!" He yelled at nothingin particlure as a shark swings his tail.

** January 5th 2071**

A Reptile like Humaniod being the size of a eight year old skipped olong te great banks of Holland Deluri in America, Two teenagers being human are busy being distracted from what is about to happen.

That may change their perspective forever.

"Sooo John. are reallly babysitting Sun?" The teenager asked. watching the reptile like girl who is trying blanace herself on a water bank. The human girl wears a black skirt with red lines. Her hoody is a dark gray with blue swirles emitting from the center. She has on a pink shirt with sleeves that end at the elbows.

"Of course I am Jennet!" He said, rolling his eyes. This teenager has spiky hair that glints silver from everywhere. He is John Benedict Arnold. Descent of the person who betrayed the United State and joined the British army. He has blue eyes. tan skin. He has on a black shirt with a skull at the middle with a jewl at it's forehead. He has on blue jeans. "So I won't go hiking!"

Perfect attire's to go out on adventures.

Sunelio Desgais is her full name. All the humans call her "Sunnie, Sunny, Sonny,' or just plain** Sun** for her nickname since her name is unpronouceable. The little girl has on a dress. a dress wth a belt on around her waist. it has star like marks on the dress area being a darker shade of blue. Her little shoe shined from above the water.

Jennet Lee Dummerbell is the human girls name. She likes her last name to be disguised as poepl emade fun of that true name and origin. Dummer came from Dumber. Bell arrived from a literal bell. Her family wanted to make sure they were unigue to the world. By long heartwarming strides.

Jennet sighed. I so want to go on a adventure...without Sunny. She thought to herself. She gazed o the sky. " John. make a wish." She said to his direction. Her eyes were fixed on the clouds.

"Why?" Came the boys questioning statement.

"Hey look a sucky box!" Sunelio said, reaching out and grabbing a little black knew where it original from. it came fro the newly built TARDIS that is flying through the sky right now. It's being navigated by a new person...who has not been given proper flight training. Her eyes scanned the object.

Jennet nudged her friend.

"Just make your wish." She told him. "Before Sunelio shoots her eye out."

John ripped the box outta Sunny's hand. The Reptile girl stared to cry, really bad sorta like wailing. more terrible. more harsher. Jennet came to the girls side and calmed her down. The boy looks to the sky that cawtches both girls attention because someting is crashing through the atmosphere.

"I wish to find out what that is!" John thought aloud as it crased into the forest.

Jennet and Sunny are stunned. But they snapped outta it once John started ruinning towards the forest. "Aw man. I have to adventuresit him!" Jennet groaned. "And Sunny!" She complained as she ran after the boy.

"WOOOHOOOO"! Sunny screeched in joy as her arms enjoyed the feeling of the window going through and under her arms. They were going to meet the first timelord in their universe, The first one, The one who is related to The Doctor and the Ponds, The One who will give them an adventure

The one who will be recalled as...Landon...throughout the universe.


	4. Chapter 3: Landon's companions

**This is Dedicated to InlovewithaROCKSTAR Because one concept of TARDIS reproduction theories came from her most brillent and awesome Doctor Who Fanfic Wide Awake. I recommend ANYONE to read it!**

**Kay read on!**

John arrived to the crashsite. Smoke rifted from everywhere. There are a few dead animals around the area, But Jannet covered Sunelio's eyes from witnessing the aftermath of the outer space object from somewhere unknown. Some of then were deer. a few of them are Rabbits. "John...so many..."

John eyes became widened after he opened the door. He saw a man sprawled out on the floor beside what supposedly is a couch. he semed to be uncocncious. he guessed this guy was probably in his late twenties. most defniitely. He is the best guesser in Holland Deluri. In America.

"Guys come in!" He said, ushering her and Sunelio to come ionto the TARDIS. "This things huuuuugeee!"

The worried Jannet helps Sunny into the TARDIS. John helped the man onto teh couch . the man has a bruise on his head. Jannet slipped into the TARDIS as well. she grabbed the cane without much thought. _Wierd...why did I grab a cane that looks strange? _She thought to herself looking at it. Sunelio is wondering around to see the aquariam above.

" . AWESOME!" Sunny said,raising both her arms into the air and looks around with awe in her didn't seem to be scared, Nothing frighten ed her at the moment. but nit seem]ed unusually femilar to one she seen so many years ago. just a visit by a man with a bowtie. She could have been at least two. "I've seen this before...where?"

"Jennet, help!" John fetched the woman to help.

Together they lifted the man onto a couch. Sunny ran up the nonspiraling stairs with thumps coming from her feet at each step. She saw long hallways ocnnected to several rooms. different rooms in fact,. it seemed perculer . unheard of. There is a bean bag couch right beside her. There is two lampss in the room. The walls are incredibly tan.

BBAAAA went a sheep from a zoo ike structure. It seemed to have poked through the timeshields created by the TARDIS. Sunny looks to the animal cocking and tilting her head at once. She didn't comprehand this beast. it had been extinct for at least twenty four years in this timeline. _Oooh la la!_ The girl reached her hand out to the little thing.

The startled creature backed away. Four eyes sprouted from it's head similar to StinkFly from Ben 10 with animation similar to ET Phone home. The girl gasped. bu she wasn't afraid. She petted it's head which caused the beast to wag it's red fluffy tail.

Downdstairs, the teenagers had put a icebag on the man's head .Just to help him recover from the recent crash he had experianced. The teenagers were clueless of what this big thing is actually . They weren't taught properly about the history. TARDIS's were made of known prosperous processes.

One. They are made like reproduing flowers. you plant aseed into the ground and wait for a year.A fully year goes by there would be a working TARDIS without malfunctioining systems. Quite new to be exact. In order to make a TARDIS seed you must have two TARDIS'.Which make seeds from their reproductive organs.

Machines do have organs...right?

Second. They are made in warehouses. some people theorize this. Or they were manfuactured by good workers. Most poeple do not know HOW exactly a TARDIS is made. They know a few remain from departing the war on Galilfery,. that was destroyed by one person alone to end the war.

"Urgh...Doctor..." The man groaned. "Daddddd, I don't wanna get up." He tossed over to the right side of the couch like a child. Who had been regenerated,. He almost sounds to be sleeping rather be knocked out.

The teenagers shared a glance.

"A man sounds like a child.." Jannet said. "How wierder can this get?"

Then a garbedge can like metal thing drops into the TARDIS. It raised it's little pipe lpong thing a the teenagers. "EXTERMINATE!" Came it's high pitched cry. Landon stood upright at this startling noise. His dad and the Doctor had told him and demostrated the Daleks did. They used holograms to get him adjusted to the aliens.

"_OH OH OH OH OH_!_" Kory said, pointing at the hologprahic Delek. "Garbedge can!"_

_ The Doctor laughed,_

_"No Kory, it's a Dalek." He said, standing right beside a presently not kidnapped Scarlet. It clicked in her head, She figured o*T"WQut what the name sounded so unusual and contradictory since most people think it's pronounced as Darleks._

_"Think Kelads." She told her brother. "Think backwards. Dar-leks."_

_ Kory heaved a sig at the holographic alien with his hand cupped into his face. He rolled his eyes. "So...What's their weakness?" He asked as a 'I am bored already' tone sank right into his vocal cords and through his speech._

_ The Doctor flipped his Sonic Screwdriver that glowed a light gren at the top. "This can do ANYTHING." He said, pointing it to the Hologram. The picture broke the Dalek into kupetness. It didn't mean to stay online. "With this Alien device...I can do what I gotta do to save the world, and everything."_

The Man sat right up.

"Give me that cane!" He demanded, reaching his hand out to the dark gray and red stick object. Like a whirr in a television show the man grabbed the cane. He aimed it at the Dalek. Green lighyt anda unexpected noise emittted frpom the all so typical object. The Dalek became destroyed in pieces. Only the lower half of the machine remained. "..Sonic Cane...COOL!"

The Two Teenagers are dumbfounded.

The man looked to the two teenagers as if they were strangers to him. Sunelio dashed downstairs freaked out because a dinsosaur intereacted with her from the zoo line. she has a comletely white face. you may say she's been scared out of her witt.

"JOHN JOHN JOHNY BRAVO BENEDICT GUY, THERE'S A DINO IN HERE!" The Girl screeched, waving her silurian hands into the air. The man gazed at her with his eyes burgling and huge from her appearance.

"A Siliurian..." He said, turning to the group. "Hello. I am Landon. Just Landon. Who are you? Where am I? Herkind's not supposed to be on Earth."

"I''m John Benedit Arnold."

"I am Jennet Harris."

"Sunny, Sunelio Dergais!""

John inspected the object. "What's this?" He asked, holidng up one of the egg shaped things that flet rough in his turned towards Landon's direction as a curious expression is seasily seen on his face. :"And what do you mean her kind's not suppose dto be here?"

Jennet folded her arms.

"They signed a treaty AGES ago. You must be a Alien." The Woman concluded,leaning on the cluch. Landon got up on both feed as Sunny is gazing at him confused in wonder and intriguing to his strange appearance. There was a treat signed between President Dixion Leon and Leader Kaldalf fourty years ago.

Landon laughed.

"I am a Timelord, from Planet Earth," He explained, making sure it did not make sense to understand for the group. "My Uncle's The Doctor. As in Doctor Who."

They wouldn't understand.

"And that sireee is a Dalak." Landon said. pressing a few buttons. He told the boy to back away. ten the TARDIS zapped the machine into a ball of white. The ball of white faded way very quickly. "They say..EXTERMINATE. EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" He mimicked their slogan. "And do not have any emotion except for hate. Justt hate."

"Do they have a Psylum for their crazie people?" Sunny asked.

Landon's face brightened up.

"I can take you there."

Jennet grinned from ear to ear. Her ears wiggled. "We are going!" She said, sounding happy and excited at the same time. The treaty had been signed 2031. So Landon flipped several of teh buttons and the TARDIS went whirring.

A blue and white bird watched the TARDIS dissapear from sight.


	5. Chapter 4: Daleks Pslyum of Crazies

They landed in a abbandoned city. WITHOUT the TARDIS. Landon got right up and gazed to the sky. He shielded his eyes from the powerful sunrays. The TARDIS is right above them. "Oh malfunctioned and sent us down to the floor." Landon groaned.

"YOU TELLING ME YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORK THAT DAMN THING?" John shouted, he had landed on a TV Station tower. He didn't really like the randomness in this situation. He acted very serious towards this place.

Jennet is sitting on a cusion outside a furniture building. Sunny is in a toy store playing with a stuffy pink unicorn. Landon rubbed the back of his head slighly nervous. "I'll get you down...Benedict descendtant!"

Jennet began searching for Sunny.

"SUNNNY!" She called out. "Where are you?"

Landon aimed his cane at the stores. The top lid had fliped off to reveal green rays. A small screen appears to the side, It clicks. Landon's eyes gazed to the small screen. He didn't seem to like what he had seen.

Then John realized something.

"HEY IF THAT WAS A DALEK,HOW COULD THEY HAVE MAN MADE STORES?" John shouted to Landon's direction. Why is he climbing down? He is scared of heights. John may be decent boy. but you cannot count on him for rock climbinb.

Landon's eyes brightened and stopped Jennet from shouting.

"Jennet, stop calling for Sunny you are going to blow our cover here." Landon informed her. "Besides, Sunny is rght in the pink building."

There is a pink store across. It is pionk. rully. It has a window. a perfectly good window. The words "BEST CHILD GIRL TOY STORE IN THE UNIVERSE" Are sprouted across these windows. it may be compared to Walmart due to it's wide size. What appears to be dark gray sticks are all over the place. literletly.

Jennet frowned.

"What about John?"

Landon turned his direction towards the tower. He snickered. Then turned himself back Jennet's direction. "He'll be okay. Even if a crazy dalek could fly. It wouldn't kill him. He'll scream at it. it will scream at him. Then it would fly away."

"How are you so confident about this?" She said, not moving a inch.

"Because crazy people don't think properly,I mean as in those wacky things they can see like a wobbly world or a candy land like city t which they try literletly to eat a building." Landon explained. He held back one adventure the Doctor took him to New York where a man did try to eat a building to no prevail.

She raised a eyebrow. but she setled it.

"Alright I-" Landon prevented her from speaking more by grabbing her hand and dashing into the building. The TARDIS has a forcefiled that would shield it's visitors and inhabitants from becoming inffected by whatever machancial cloud or object. So it wouldn't work on Landon and his companions.

And off they went.

The inside of the gigantic building has dangling are prosperiously everywhere in sight. Some of them are dolls. A good deal of them were dinosaur like toys. Transformer toys. Bakugan toys. And Alien like action figures in different styles mixed in appearances. There is a plague right at the middle.

Landon came forward and dusted it off. He struggled to read the wrriting on the plague so he grabbed a pair of black glases that were suitable for children only. Well he used to be a kid. does that count? Anyways he read the plague aloud.

**"This used to be a shopping mart for Daleks . of course we can build you idiotical intruders! built this for the wonders to possibly miniture versaions of ourselves. where the comapniions are inside the was good for a few years until they all went insane. Now this is dersted. EXTERMINATE!"**

****WIIIPPP WIIFFFFFFFFFFFFF WURRRRRR DURRRR ZUURRGG

Landon turned around to see Jennet is using a retired Dalek shell to make something to drink. His jaw completely loses motor control. Was it clean?! Is she INSANE? Landon managed to gain motor control just for that one question.

"Are...you insane?"

Jennet stopped.

"What?"

"Yoeu are using a Dalek's shell!"

She shrugged.

"It's a blender."

"Jennet for all you know it may-"

"EXTERMIN-UURGGGHHHH EXTERM-URGHHH-EXTERMIN-EYUJLSDG!" It made noises making a milk shake. Landon take out a plastic Transformers toy and budges it into the hole that kept it from shooting anything.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUT KNOCKOUT IN THERE?!"

"Who cares? It's a toy. Just a lifeless toy."

"JDFJDGJG YOUR TOY IS LIFELSS!"

"My toy is the TARDIS. beat that."

**Scene switches to Sunny...**

Sunny put some accesssors on a Unicorn. "hahahaha Unicron looks so cuutee!" She said, using a different name. Of course she doesn't know what Unicron meant. She heard it once or twice on television and by her parents who had arguably a lot conversations about TRANSFORMERS conventions. "Deedy doodly deee doollooo!"

Some object sprang out from it's forehead. more like a robotic eye. From several feet away she can hear "EXTERMINATE" and shrieks of fear coming down the wally. Sunny touched the main eye frame of the object. "Me no like You Unicron toy." Sunny said as she tossed the object away.

The Unicorn sprouted to life and headed her way.

Haulauyuyah Haulyuyah Hauliyah!

"EXTERM-IN-EIGHT!" The Unicorn spoke as light spilled on the girls' face. The Viewers can hear the words Haluayiyah on the unexpected scene like something amazing had occured to this little silurian on Dalek's Psylum. A planet one in fact. They somehow managed to make stuff by adding arms. It's impossible...But they did it.

By Making newer modules. Who kinda went loco.

Landon grabbed the girl as he accidently aimed his Sonic Cane over his shoulder. One of the Daleks exploded from the center piece that had reacted to the newly constructed cane fantasixed from the Snowmen as Doctor Who was in Sherlock Holmes' suit. This action made a epic scene because it caused the others to do the same.

The 'turn Dalek' cloud drew near.

"LANDON. TOYS CAN SPPEAAAAKK!"

"...That was a Dalekcorn." Jennet said, whennthey arrivd to the dirty bike isle. her eyes become huge. very huge. Landon raised his Sonic cane at the device. they didn't did they show any signs of being infected.

A Dalekcorn is a unicorn that's part Dalek and has a hatred towards all humans, plus it's horn can shoot. Just like a Dalek. Also they can speak. Just like a Dalek. If somebody tried to explore the insides they will find wiring. Machine parts,cables,tubes,and weakened parts that Sonic based objects can stun and destroy.

Landon scanned the objects. He looks to the monitor side of the Cane.

"They are safe to use~!" Landon announced, getting on a Dirty bike that is blue withsome wooden texture similar to a police box all over. One may think some Daleks may have been an Fan to Doctor Who and his exploits. Or that they anticipated this to happen.

"Don't forget John!" Jennet reminded him, as she put Sunny onto a dirt bike with her. Sunny can see some of the dirtbike has flower petal designs all over. With a bit of pink at the back area. The wheels are completely rubber.

"Oooh I won't." Landon said, putting on a helmet. He places his sonic cane into the side of the Dirt Landon turned it on. "Wanna race the Daleks? This is a once in a life time!" His statement is unbelieveable. It wouldn't be unbelieveable if Jennet knew his mom. Because it would be beleiveable.

The logical student wiggled her nose.

"Okkaaaay." She sad, but then Sunny took control of the handles and made it go fast. Fast as in quickly speeding forward. "SUNNNYYYY!"

"EGGS EGGS EGGG EGGS MACACRNOI HELPS THE HOT DOG GO DOWN ALL THE WAY! EGGS!EGGGSSS!" One of the crazies shot after them,paraodying '**Spoonful of sugar helps the medicne go down**' song from Mary they are crazy after all. Sunny swayed her hand to the beat of Crazy Dalek's staticy singing voice.

"In a delightfullll wayyy!" Sunny finished.

A white cloud headed their way. _The Dalek maker cloud! ...Waaait. why does it have sparkles? The Doctor said nothing about sparkling gem things! _Landon observed. He pulls the Dirt bike into driving faster.

Small mobile,gray metal objects buzzed after the group. The dark gray objets that were on the floor pieced back together bto become what people call these days as Dalekombies. Dalek plus Zombies. Mindless machine beings is what comes out from the equation.

"UMM...LANDON!"

"Drive faster!"

As they were driving faster, the 'supposedly dead Dalek' that Jennet had used dro on by trying to shoot at her. The woman beamed. she flipped the head off from the top. dipped a cup into the intact beverage she made in it. then drank it.

Sunny's one eye is small while the other eye is big. Even Landon has that expresssion. Humans are so...strange.

"Jennet...why did you?..."

"My body is able to get rid of uneeded material and the stomach acid is able to destroy things that may turn me into a horrible creepy monster. I took Lab Science last year and developed a immunity towards machnical interference in my body after several robot testing."

Sunny's eyes become more huge.

"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" She repeatedly said. "TOYS CAN LIVE! TOY STORY IS TRUUUEEEE!"

What if it had rough, small robot worms?

Her immunity would take care of that also.

The Dalek's shell is lost to the distance as they continued to dodge the rounds shot by the crazy Daleks. The two Dirt Bikes headed toward glass dome that is above the store at the cieling. Landon saw a surface flat surface partially postioned above a huge box. The flat object is a wooden board able to make them FLY out of the building.

"Follow my lead!" Landon said, driving across the board through the glass dome.

"JENNEETTT DRIIVEEEEEE!" Sunny urged her babysitter's girlfriend.

Jennet's Dirt bike flewn off a a flastscreeen instead of the biard directly through the same dome itself. Sunny clutched her hands arround Jennet as she kept her little eyes closed from any crystal impact flown off the glass.

"WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sunny gleefully said, as they flew over the store and into the TARDIS. The Dirt bikes crashed into the TARDIS making a dirty slick right on the entrance floor. However Landon's Dirt bike is beside the door. it did not fall. "Lets do it again! Again! Again I say!"

Landon drove the TARDIS straight at John's direction.

"...Dalek bats?" John said, looking at a black bat that seemed to have robotic wings and a shooting thing similar to a tank sticking from it's forehead. He turned his head around to see th magnificent navy blue TARDIS swing to his way. He looks down. "AHHHH!"

The Dalekbat quickly flys away from the rather loud screech.

"Jump!" Jennet said, reaching her arm out to the boy. "I'll grab your hand!"

John looks back. He took in a deep breath. _Don' .afraid._ The man jumped off the tower. Jennet caught his big hand with her might. She dragged him back into the TARDIS. John wiped off sweat from his head.

Then he saw two Dirtbikes. One of them bore resemblence to the TARDIS and the other...just girly. He shook his head.

"Next time. can we go to a mermaid planet?" He asked, as the TARDIS flew out the Dalek's Psylum planet. The door closed automatically. The view zooms into Landon's face. He had a lightbulb go off above his head.

"Next stop...Mermainia!"

And the music from the elventh Doctor episodes followed on as the TARDIS went through a worm hole. One that is yellow,orange, and blue. It has the stopping brakes on makiing that similar and old noise most people would recognize.

**Whirr wurr wirrrrrr**


	6. Chapter 5: Mermaina

Sunyn looks through the recently made seem facisinating. Her eyes wwatched Fish swirl and serve together playfully. Jennet and John were watching awe at the parking garage the TARDIS has above in the upper floor. John had to look down from the stairs just to make sure. it's small on the outside. but big on the inside.

"What are you two looking for?" Landon asked them, when the two teenagers were looking all over the place. he scratched his head. "Sea Pirates?"

Both their heads popped up at once.

"Sea Pirates?" They echoed at once.

And there went his mouth. He had a adventure or two before his TARDIS crasjed into a future styled planet Earth. Sir Begru, son of Dechurgo The Merfreak. They defined themselves under differnet terms unlike most human beings thought. Landon shook his head.

"They steal touritists who come to their water planet and hold them up for randsome, Sea Pirates aim to get the most valuable object int the entire world." Landon explains. "Though it's kinda difficiult to do when they don't have the equipment to leave their planet."

The TARDIS shook from saide to side. As if something had bumped against it. the two teenagers were sent sliding to the playroom built for kids to have some entertainment with toys and a slide that grew out from the wall. there is even a lake across from them! Both teenagers shook their heads in disbelief.

Sunny ran upstairs and her head poked above the last stair.

"THERE'S A BUNCH OF POTC SHIPS UNDERWATTEERRR!" Sunny excalimed, waving her hands in the air. Landons's eyes brows were ariased aws the intials POTC. he didn't see the most famous pirate saga in the entire world.

"POTC?"

"PIRATES." Goes Jennet.

"OF." John adds.

"THE." Jennet goes again.

"CARRIEEBEAAAN!"And Sunny finishes for them. "JACK SPARROW IS AWWSUMME!"

Landon wiggled his nose. The TARDIS moved to the left side as a bulk of ship steel began to sarround the entire blue box. Landon quickly takes out a big wrdrove considerbly wide in clothing counting. These were made specificially for Merfreak encounters.

"This is not the wardrobe of Narnia." John sdaid. doing his best serrious face. He didn't seem to appove what kinda idea Landon has in mind.

"It's the wardrobe of clothing." Landon said, with a chuckle as he shook his head. "Silly humans. they are dorks."

"ARE NOT!"

Landon handed Sunny a dress,a green dress similar to a balerana with sparkles at the foled areas. The Reptile squeezed the dress over her body. Landon threw clothing at the two teenagers without much warnning.

"Get changed!" He told them. "Those will give your characterstics of their kind as long as your are here. But do not take it off. you wll be immeatedly...made into trophies or better yet, you will be ransomed for a large sum of cash to be bought as a slave!"

"I don't wanna be a slave!" John said., rushing to another room. "I am changing!"

Jennet didn't want to get dressed.

"What about you, baseball dweeeb?" Jennet asked him. her eye s narowed at the timelord. Sunny just glanced at the man's direction.

landon takes out a baseball refeeree merfreak costume.

"I got mine...Now you go get your life saver on!"


	7. Chapter 6: Merfreaks

Jennet didn't get the attire on. Not at all. Landon watched as the TARDIS became crowded in beings with big clijmps of dirt sockets near to their elbows on their arms with patches of grass sticking out plainly in sight. They have parts of tail penetrating from their feet.

"Whatever you do.." Landon started. "Don't talk back at them."

Sunny hid behind John. Her entire body shaking.

Jennet rolled her eyes.

"You guys are ugly." Jenny remarked, with her arms folded. this made all two men and a klittle girl squirm together. The crowd takes a step back for a overly big and tall disgusting creature witha cape attached to his shoulders and a crowl on his barely reptile like head.

The creature has a long stick that has a fork top being golden. His hair is long. Very long. His face drippled water. Without a diguuise on. Humans cannot see the beauty of what Merfreaks had trually. Beautyfull Handsome. perfect pretty. The leader has a handsome face on.

And Jennet can't see ths.

"Lazzt time a human waz that rude to us..." The leader slithered, gasteruring to his right hand men. Who takes out a aquriam box that has several toy figures inside. "They faced...the utter most punishment."

John saw what appears to be two girafee like beings beside a statue-alized form of a bear. there are other giraffe's in there. Patches of clothinbg can be seen everywhere in that object itself. one of the bears appears to be slowly moving a hay stack flat object over a grave formation. This bear has some clothing remainig. human clothing.

Its easy to guess those two bears were humans and..somehwo reproduced making tow giraffes. Most people think it's impossible. Just wait until one goes on a daventure inside a big blue box. John, Sunny, and Landon were huddled together. they were trually scared. Jennet just puffs hair out of her way.

She isn't scared.

"ZZZraavveee Ziirrrl." The leader, walking around the girl with a slither on the tip of his tongue. He sniffed her. inpsected Jennet. "I am you are my prize." He started to take the girls shoulder.

"Doctor, make him stop!"

"Don' . my uncle!"

However a cane hit Begru's arm. John and Sunny the aliens are paused as they resemed to have idenfitied Landon from top to bottom. "You..." Begru growled. He recognized him. The Merfreak leader went from the teenager to Landon.

He whispered a name into Landon's ear.

Landon didn't flinch.

Begru backed away.

"I know his name. Kory 'Landon' William Pond. Son of Rory Arthur William Pond and Amy 'Amelia' Wiliam Pond. The boy who LOST his SISTER to the Forgetters 'Silence'." The Leader roared. "YOUR UNCLE'S A TIMELORD. DNA FROM A WACKY MALFUNCTION TIME STORM THAT ENETERED TWO DEVELOPING FETUS IN THE TARDIS!"

Jennet now is scared.

"I've heard my share of Doctor Who. The last timelor-"

"Don't say the last. I am the second." Landon corrected him as his cane is drawn away.

"I've heard my share of Doctor Who. The last timelord in existence. THE ONE who DESTROYED galifery! His peope. I came to your birth universe so very long ago. AND I defeated the DOCTOR."

There was silence.

However Landon broke it.

"Which Regernation are you talking about here? The ninth? The Eighth? The one who's unexpected end hasn't been told? Hah!" Landon laughs at Begru. "I know the Doctor. He is in his ELEVENTH Regeneration, Take that sucker!"

Begru is shocked.

"WHAT?!" The Leader roared. Landon winked at John and Sunny. "I KILLED HIM. ONE HUNDRED TWELVE YEARS AGO! BACK AT THE WAR! THE WAR! HE CAN'T BE ALIVE. I WATCHED HIM DIE MYSELF!"

The teenager and the child sneaked awayu into a room while Begru raged at Landon.

"HIW DO YOU HAFE THE TARDIS?! WHERE'S THE DOCTOR?! I MUST GO TIIME TRAVEL AND KILL HIM AGAIN-"

Landon points his sonic cane at the fork object. The lid at the bottom retracted for a green plastic sphere circle that sends a beam _towards_ the fork. The fork then makes Begru electrocuted sending his hair upwards.

"Never going to happen!" Landon replied. "I will prevent you from doing so. " He raised his sonic cane to the air. "Scott...BEAM THEM AWAY!"

Landon's TARDIS was given a name. He gave the name before they had planted the seed long ago. So very long ago. back at his childhood. Childhood days with Scarlet and his family. He's a grown adult in his brain and heart right now.

_"What's the TARDIS gonna be named?" Kory asks, his parents right in front of he and Scarlet. He is looking up to them. He is a year younger prior to this story's huge beginging. Scarlet laughs at his question._

_ Rory and Amy shared a glance._

_"Um...Doctor, do TARDIS get names?..." Rory asked._

_ The man, who put dirt ovr the seed, looks to the William Pond family with a smile on his face._

_ "Of course!" The bedside haired man said. "...Hm..Bob? Alex? Billy? Mike? Jacob? Edward-"_

_ Kory frowned._

_"Scott. From Star Trek. " The boy put in. His sister laughs at his determinaion. "Not names from Twili_ght!_ They suck so badly! Vampres and Werewolves have been scrutinized from their bedtime storys I've used to hear!"_

They all laughed at his statement.

_"Scott, it is!"_

__Begru grabbed Jennet a second before The TARDIS sent them back into their ship.

"JENNET!"

And she was gone.


	8. Chapter 7: The City of Merfreaks

Sunny and John peak their heads out. however it is quick. Very quick. John's eyes are filled in shock. Also fear. _Wha...Where's JENNET?! _John quickly thought in his head. "L-Landon what happened to Jennet? Where is she?"

Landon shifts aside towards their direction.

"The Merfreaks got her." Landon said. He swings his cane around in a sphere circle using his left hand. He gritted his teeth together. He mde the cane stop spinning. "You two should hang onto the rails. I am about to do something crazy and reckless!"

The two clueless peiople share a glance. They looked back at him.

"What?"

Landon dashed downstairs before they could do anything. Sunny shared a glance to John. Her eyes bubbling in curiousity. "What's he gonna do?" She asked him in her best polite voice.

"I..don't know." John replied, his eyes blinking at once.

WHIISSSSH! went the TARDIS as bt slammed against the bulk of a giant ship. CRAAAACCK came a dent on the Merfreak's undestructable armor. The two companions felt themselves be slid to the other side of the room.

"WOAAAAHHH!" Sunny sqeualed as the carpet mved them from side to side.

John picks Sunny up. Then ran down the stairs carefully as the TARDIS is hititng another ship._Is this what Landon said he was going to do?! HE IS CRAZY. _The Teenager decided, coming to Landon's side.

_"Stop, Landon!"_

The man gazed to John's eyes.

"I lost my sister. I won't lose one of my first friends." Landon told seemed to not make the same mistake again. He wated to prevent any possible harm done to Jennet.

John put his hand on Landon's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." He said, his eyes full of understanding. "Whatever happens. Don't blame yourself."

Landon shared a glance to the man.

A smile seeped onto his face.

The TARDIS is sent flying into a cave by a missle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sunny screamed as she hangs onto the made her fly. sorta TARDIS flew away from the Merfreaks space ship. The Silurian flew right above the men. "WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The two men ducked.

Sunny lands ontop of a table.

"Awww man."Sunny complained, being upsidedown."WHY THE DAMPER!"

The TARDIS crashed into a big mountian. Chipping away svereal big boulders. Large sums of trees tumbled down to the Merfreaks sleek and silver spaceship dazzled away from the big blue box. Beep beeep beep went the object.

John coughed.

"Landon?" He asked.

_**Cough cough.**_

"I'm okay!"

John sighs in relief. He helps himself up by a chair. Sunny is messing with two recently found metal mice. Landon shook his head in utter disblief at this...very strange moment in time. John shakes all over. He didn't know HOW to breath in water.

Landon saw John poking his head out th TARDIS. Water is coming in.

"BENEDICT!" Landon said. pulling him out th edoor and closing it. "What's gotten into you? You must be insane. You need to have your collar zipped up! That' the only thing that will activate your scale helmet-thingy."

John raised a finger, as if saying "Excuse me for a moment please."

Then he puked.

Landon is pinching his nose.

"I can now see why Aliens demostradedly think humanity is not pure enough to be acknowledged." Landon said, sounding somewhat muffled.

Sunny came hoping up and down.

"Are-we-going-to-rescue-Jenny?!" The silurian asked. Her eyes twinkled in . Joy. She is eager to save the to help save the life of another. Another person. Just like any heroine.

Landon zipped his collar up. He did the same to her.

"Of course we are."

They arrived to a city. A city. Some of them were tall. Big. Mean looking. A few are elegent. Gently curved. Somewhat like a blotch wearing a dress that acts ike a paintbrush for the one wearing it. These Merfreak were ugly as hell. Worse than the devil himself.

"Um...Landon..Why are they staring at us?" Sunny asks, hiding behind the men.

John shot a glance to Landon.

"Um..." The man gastured to her tail. "They are NOT used to seeing a tail like yours."

John laughs.

They have tall buildings almost peaking to the imaginary wsky. it seemed almost depressing that sheer joy could be shredded into small, concrete pieces that could be hard enough to smash a head into death. The tiles beneath their feet is already covered in filth.

The city has gaurding rails from all around.

"Where's Jennet?" Sunny asks.

John spots a unreadable monitor that is kinda similar to a posterboard. Jennet's on it. However. she has on a crown. A queen crown. The man's eyes widened in shock and horror. He is bestowed in disbelief.

"Umm..."

Landon's eyes shifted to John.

"Spit it out!"

John's shaking hand pointed to the monitor.

"She's going to be crowned."


	9. Chapter 8: To be crowned or not to be

The most daunting question of all time. Aside to "Doctor _Who_?, "_Who_ is The Doctor?". "'What is_ his name_?" questions. The one that haunts one young mind. A mind that landed the human being into deep and scanderlous heart of courage. Human heart._ How did I get in this situation in the first place?... _Jennet questions herself. As she sat in a transparent white tube.

But that is not the question.

There are so many merfreaks in the room she could not plot her escape. Some of them were staring at her. Their scales of rotten dark green disgusted the eyes are like reptiles with triple hair is similar to tangled seaweed that is dead. Their garments didn't glister in the sun. Or shine their proudility. Merfreak garments are dull like. Not a peep or sparkle.

"sdg;KNSDGLKNDSG sdgbgb bpsogh wep ebgewpgi bdekdg o[hsdeo j sgpiaw ..wlrqqgeoi!" A Merfreak spoke to another other fake eye seemed to be staring at Jennet at the same time. They didn't speak english offboard their ships. _"Are you serious? This digusting _little organiism_ is going to be crowned...QUEEN?!"_ Is what the fake eyed merfreak said.

"BSDGOIHSG spgbppgse we[o[wjwrwoppowhp." The very old one replied, Jennet's eyes noticed he has a very long trail of seaweed strands that are a very light gray. Similar to the fashion of man beards when they are elderly. _"SOON TO BE QUEEN, to be correct." The old one had said. _

It's unheard of. To bring in a human and convert him/her to their species. By first getting them crowned as king/queen. But they would have to keep them preserved until the crowning. Being exposed to their ocean can have some discreet this crown can so change the person wearing it into the specices they are king or queen of. _I hope the guys are gong to find me sometime soon!_ Jennet watched in and hope.

The Question is...To be crowned or not to be crowned.


	10. Chapter 9: Eww tail

Lanndon facepalmed at Jennet's predictament. But on the other side. He didn't believe what he had just seen. Merfreaks are unpredictable. Well nearly. Their ways are dotted in history books marked by not-so-ordinary aliens. The Time Lord released a groan. A irritated groan.

"Things just became a little more difficult." Landon remarked.

"How much?" John and Sunny asked at once.

Landon ushered the group from the road to the a cofee shop like Building. Their cover would be blown IF the all kept standing right at the road area. That COULD be a road. It's slickerly. Very slipperly indeed. Sunny is confused. John is waiting for an answer from Landon.

"Out of eleven...Twelve." Landon replied. He takes out three wrist bands from his pocket. they each had a crystal marble at the can easily conclude these are children bracelets by their purple and pink beads. However the third wrist band has a crack in the marble.

Landon handed the two to Sunny and John.

John raised a eyebrow. Unsure what these children made like bracelets are needed for.

"What are these for..?" The boy asked Landon.

Landon put the cracked marble on. He handed another one to Landon. "These things will gaureentee you to hear what they are saying." The Timelord informed him and Sunny. "Also. the suits keep you safe from their water planet harm. Do not under any circumstance take it off."

Sunny hops up and down.

"Or this?" She held up her bracelet.

"Or that."

"Annd thiis?" She asked again, holding her tail up. She comes from a family who still bare the lizard-reptile tail that should have been withdrawn from genetics so many years ago. Like the third eye had dissapeared over time. Countless years.

The men's eyes are filled horor as the tail is NOT on her.

"Sunelio,put that tail back on!" John said, while Landon puked into a garbadge can. Not exactly a garbege can but something that resemblences the looks of it being black and having a square hole at the middle.

The girl reattached it.

"Okay."

The other Merfreaks rushed away from the puking couldn't blame him. So he patted Landon's back. He had to break a chuckle. Sunelio knew how to detach her tail since she was four years old. The age where she first got bullied. The age where she discovered she could take her tail was being called Lizard Girl by bullies. So the easiest way to get rid of them was by the tail. The Grosser Outer tail. That's what Jennet nicknamd it when there were a bunch of boys bothering her and Sunny, who took the opportunity to show it off.


	11. Chapter 10: Whats up with Merfreaks name

Then a large lizard comes walking through _tI he_ street. John and Sunny scoffled at this impossible turned away from the garbedge can. He wiped his mouth eyes danced at the scaled and dragon like creature that seemed to have ears similar to a bear. It's loooonngg pink tongue slithers out.

The Lizard pawed the ground, perhaps recognizing Landon. It snorted smoke from it's nose. It stands up on both feet. John felt his instictive urge to run away. _I am scared.. Why do I feel as if it's going to chase us all over the city?_ John can only circulate in his human mind.

"Uh...Landon." John said, taking several feet back. His eyes big as apples. "The Lizard's staring right at us."

Sunny is hiding behind John. Her entire body is is scared.

"I know." Landon replied,. a huge smile grew across his face. Not a everyday one most will expect from a man. He clicked a button on his cane. a idea had laned into his brain. "Whatever you do...do not scream at the Lixard."

"...You mean Lizard?" John asked.

"No, Literletly, they call the thing a lixard. Before they had the creature named 'Yush' when I had came along." Landon explains. the bottom of his cane became metal with a round loop similar to a racket. Spike emerged from the hard surfaced areas. it became a like a collar. "Now...Let the man of the TARDIS take care of the nasty beast!"

The two unworldy beings stood bye and watched Landon run up to the creature.

"HERE COMES DADDDYYY!"

And the screen cuts to black.


	12. Chapter 11:expect unexpected

**Note: This occurs four to two hours later. Thank you for taking the time to read this note.**

The Ceremony to crown Jennet is about to begin. The Steel glass with a few holes for her to breath is right beside Bgru's of the merfreaks are there to witness the rare event as most of them are in their fourties to sixites.

Begru grinned.

"This shall be the best crowning ever." The prince said, his grin is completly big. large enough a person may think "What the heck is wrong with this guy? Is he suppposed to be in a mental institute?" and "Is this merfreak the joker?"

Jennet mumbled, _"Not on the watch of a timelord."_ Without trually knowing what exactly is a timelord. A listener who heard this snarky comment came over to the steel glass container witha eye glass over it's right eye.

_ "You are the friend of the sports Timelord?"_ He asked sounding nasty and somewhat muffled. The asker's voice sounds similar to a slithering snake combined into a reptile with a little hint of alligator noise flowing in his lungs.

Jennet slowly nods.

_ " ."_ He softlly laughed. "_He does not belong to this universe, young lady. The Timelord council left him to us. After discovering his TARDIS does not fit up to their defult universe,although I, helped them secure the TARDIS into the storage. I guess now the TARDIS somehow teleported itself to him...remarkable. No TARDIS do not have the nickname Scotty. He defied the rule to not steal a planted TARDIS and travel to another universe with it."_

Jennet is blinking rapidly.

_ "Left to Begru, he was given the choice of working with us. But nooo." He growled. "He backstabbed us. Escaping when the nuclear missile was about to backfire."_ He takes off his hood like clothing to show his burn and ruined face. It seemed somewhat humaniod, gills are visible on the neck,rednes on the face is clear,He has a eyepatch below his eyes. _"I was a friend of his, he promised to take me with him. but...I got this...INSTEAD!"_

The girl looks away.

"Ewwwww." She said, disgusted.

The scarred Merfreak covered his face once more.

_ "Do not believe he will come...because he won't."_ He sneered. _"Timelods aresupposed to fix,create,and save. Not let everyone down. I believe your Timeman is a fraud. Goodday._" The scarred Merfreak walks away. He disapeared in broadd view.

_ John will make him come for me...I know it._ Jennet reassured herself, her hands wrapped around her knees. She had hope to rely on. Just hope for the future and herself. The music began to play.. God please,help me. She prayed.

Everything starts to move up and down. The entire crowd of Merkfreaks who are major and important figures in the Mermanina community looked to the doorway. Sounds of shattering glass is heard. Begru is sitting on hsi throne. He jerked up unepxected at the wrong time which set the security system on his chair to acive. His hands became cuffed to the chair.

BBRAACCCCCCCK

The door is struck wide open. A Lixard has a man sitting on it with a large collar around it's beast opens it's mouth and sprays dirt all over the room. "Hello...again!" Landon said, waving his hand at the frozen in place monsters. "This is not a chess game. I order you to react!"

The Merfreaks shot their laser blasters at the Lixard. "Dance Lix! Dance! Show me how you can dance!" He mockingly said, as the animal stood on it's hind legs and smashed down some cieling material down to the groundfloor. A fancy light nearly hit Begru. The Prince became enraged. unable to move.

"GAURDS GET HIM!" He ordered, not noticing what is going in the steel plastic container. "KILL THE TIMELORD!"

Landon grinned.

"Okay,Lix, show them your best roar!" He said to the lixard.

The Lixard opened it's mouth like a T-Rex and let out a magnificent roar.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU UUURZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !

It was so intent on it's action that the Sonic Cane's collar broke loose. Making Landon fall off the beast. Landon went to a unpopulated area of the room as the gaurds started to corner him. Landon hit them all in their stomach. They wobbled t heir waway from him.

The other important figures started to corner him.

"Where's your TARDIS, Professor Landon?" Begru asked, licking his lips.

The Timelord narrowed his eyes at the disgusting being and swings his sonic cane in a circle like a Yo-Yo.

"it's Landon. I am not a Professor!" He said,His sonic Cane aimed at the right direction to break a orb into several pieces. He seemed to be doing actions to annoy or distract the Merfreak's attention for the time. "Somewhere in this room. Its' large. it has a lot of people inside. there are too many people for it to be visible."

The merfreaks snarl at him.

Nobody liked a good riddle.

"It is in the crowd!" Begru roared. "Go to the others!"

The other Merfreaks did as they were ordered to do.A smart smile grew across Landon's face. He opened a impossibly solid door from thin air. Landon poked his head out the TARDIS doors to witness the priceless reaction from Begru.

"I forgot to add." He said, his eyes danced in deviousness and a somewhat silly smile is spread across his face. "Check the tube."

Begru slowly turned his head to see it is empty. It's unbreakable! His eyes flashed a magnificent color for a moment. His still attached little hair specks raised up. He began to drool. A angered expression spread on.

"LAANNNNNNNNNNNNDOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

The timelord snickered, ducking into the TARDIS. Slamming the doors behind him.

**Whiiirrr whiiiirrr whuurrrr**

The Tardis graudally starts to fade away.

"I WILL KILL YOU LANDON, IF'IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" He raged, being enraged. A Dalek is washed out the TARDIS. The machine automatically reoperated. Every Merfrealk takes out their weapons.

The blinder machine's shooter glowed light blue at the center.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

* * *

**Jan 25th 2071**

Landon brought the three back to their homeworld. Earth. In front of a cloosed resturant. He went a bit too far. Hour wise. It's now eight or nine PM at night. Sunny is sleeping on John's like a teddy bear that had a lot of adventure. The two humans get out the TARDIS.

"Where are you going to go now?' John Bennidict Arnold asked the timelord.

Landon swished his cane across the grass.

"Hmmm...I'll see the Silurian peace treaty!" He said, a sparkle in his eye. "And make my own adventures in this history!"

John raised a eyebrow.

A smile spreads across Jennet's face, her glance is fixed on John. The boy seemed to be startled at her unusuality. A twinkle beeps in her eye. She turns toward the Timelord with reasurement and courage.

"Whenever you need us, just call."" She said, handing Landon a a slip of paper. "Anytime."

Landon takes it.

"I sure will!" He replied, The TARDIS door's opened. "Rockqueteerrr!"

He went back into the TARDIS, Leaving the two humans confused at the word Rockqueteer. They back away as the TARDIS makes dirt and junk start to fly. Whiiirr Whurrr it made the usual sounds. Because the stopping break is on. The TARDIS disapeared into the night.

"What do you suppose he meant by having adventures in the past?" John asked Jennet.

Jennet looks to the star light sky.

"Who knows, we may need to check the newspapers,Television, and the historical sources. He may pop up in the future posing as a circus clown!" Jennet replied.

The two humans laughed at the thought.

* * *

**3098**

**Meeting room...**

There's a meeting for episode ideas going on in a wide room compliemnted by a long and lengthy table. There are several people. Men and women discussing about rather important matters in the show itself. Some of them were jacket,sweaters,shirts over long sleeved shirts, buttoned up shirts,and the what not.

"How is this character going to..."

Everyone's heads turned towards the left hand corner of the room as a strange and particlure unusual noise os heard. Their eyes are widen. Huge. extended. The usual expressions of shock when a big blue police-like box faded into their room. Several jaws lost motor control.

Landon poked his head out the door.

"Is there a peace meeting going on?" He asked.

Everyone who is there is staring at him.

Landon laughs, nervously.

"If anyone asks. I'm just the man with a big blue box." He said, lighting tapping the door shaped like a window able to be opened from a large house. "And lanterns are sweeet!"

The Security camera's locked onto the corner of the cieling record the entire incident. While the man went back inside. The Box dissapeared before the planning people's broad view. The scene graudally changes to a bunch of reporters and papparazi taking pictures of the people leaving the building.

"Who entered the confrence?!"

"Who was he? Is he an Alien or your advisor?"

"What dId he say?!"

"Is he or she a mad lunatic?!"

"Did he come from the moon,Mars,Mercury,Pluto or NASA?"

The leading person bumped away th microphone, muttering. "It's a man and his big blue box."


	13. Chapter 12: Rockqueteer

**April 1945**

Adolf Hitler is going to watch his most favorite show Doctor ironny is so strong here. "Now...I must watch my Doctor Who...AT lAST!" He cried out loud, sprning fourth a remote. Several people leaned their ears on his closed door. Perhaps to hear if he did shout at the tv as rumors had it. "NOOOO Cybermen! Killt the damn Jews not the idiots!"

A few snickered.

Whirr Wurrrr Whirrrrrrrr

The man's black mustach raised up. He turned around to see a big blue police box.

"Do-d-d-d-Doctor...The Doctor?" He stuttered, dropping his Coffee mug.

The Door opened.

Landon came through.

"Mister Hitler...you have some important...What's the word?" He said, doing finger gestures and making circles with them. He snapped them. "Oooh Duties! I know The Combustizions will need some great man like you."

The man flailed his arms.

"YESSS!"

Everyone is speechless.

"I KNOW YOU ARE BEHIND THE DOOR!"

Everyone fled.

Landon blinks.

"He's..out of character..."

"ARE YOU A JEW?!"

Landon gave him a hard glare and a sharp response.

"NO."

Hitler throws his remote behind him into the TV set and ran into the TARDIS. Landon is slightly unsure. Worried that his part in time would completly throw off everything, History said Hitler died on April as his birth year. Though it's not unlikely some black hole grabbed him and took him somewhere.

"Okaaay..." He said, tyrning around. "HITLET DON'T TOUCH THAT-

"EX-TERM-IN-ATE!"

Hitler is hiting the object using a coat rack.

"Stop hitting Fred."

"EXTERMINATE HITLER! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Fred, stop."

Landon pushed them apart.

"KELADS DON'T HAVE NAMES!" The man of killing thousands shrieked.

Landon pinched his forehead, sending off a command to the transportational systems.

"Hitler, I came in time before the Combustizions could torch your place in fire with you cornered in the closet and your family. I have done something completely dangerous. That may hurt everyone. And my patiance is not that good. I am not micheal jordan!" He said.

The man blinks his eyes.

"Doctor Who?"

Landon shook his head.

"Landon E Clovereet. Actually. It's Landon Evergreen." He lied.

"Landon Who?" Adolf Hitler repeated, comprehanding what he is being told. "So The Doctor's name is not John Smith nor John Foreman? Tell me Doctor, how manny regenerations are there for a time lord?"

Landon sat on the couch as the TARDIS transported them.

"I am not the Doctor, Jeeze." He said, taking a drink. "Lay off with the insults. Hitler. I highy suggest you do not say a word about mass murdering Jews, insulting them, and their relgion, Besides it;s not their fault for the entire mess. It's the ones who gone into the war. You idiot."

"YOU J-"

"EXERMINATE!"

"Now...please do not say that to my little friend." Landon repeated, drinking a cup of coolaid.

The scene watches the house catch on fire and become torched by it.

The man wiggled his black mustache.

"What am I supposed to wear on a firehazard planet?" He asked, looking around the TARDIS.

Landon nodded to Fred.

Fred got out a large suit from another room and dumped it on Adolf Hitler.

"That..." Landon started. "My friend is what you are going to wear for the rest of your life. Totally. You will make a GREAT general, commander, what not for the Combustizions. Oh yes. they speak your language."

And Landon lied. That's one of his adventures.

Landon raised his Koolaid.

"Rockqueteer!"


	14. Chapter 13:What a great time

**Note: I am a timelord, from Galifery does not belong to me. I edited the lyrics just a liittttle bit.**

Landon is sitting, while Jennet and John are beholdly amused of the singing competition. Jennet looked to the half timelord man. Her eyes sparkled. She nudged the man's shoulder. "Hey Professor-" She started,

"It's Landon." He snapped.

She rollled her eyes.

"Whatever, go sing, I am from galifery Baby." She said,pointing to the stage. "I know you can sing!"

John leaned forward and raised his eyebrow.

"He can?"

"Of course! Who do you think made _Sweet Home Alabama_?"

John became stumped.

Landon went up to the stage and unhooked the looks to the confused crowd. Sunny isn't there. Thank god. "I know...You are not expecting this to really happen? Well...Rockqueteer for you~!"

_**The Time Lord race was incredibly strong**_  
_**Known all throughout the stars**_  
_**Traveled time and space, did nothing wrong**_  
_**But then there was the Great Time War**_

_**We used our powers to watch from afar**_  
_**that is, until the Daleks came**_  
_**Got in my TARDIS, flew away so far**_

He swings his cane back and fourth. The Lyrics came across his TARDIS when Jennet played her MP4 on the TARDIS. Presumably, it had been edited by Landon right when he sang it to the large crowd. Most of the girls swooned for him.

_**I will not die right away, I will just regenerate **_  
_**I am a Time Lord baby, I'm from Gallifrey**_  
_**We have to run and not fret, let's meet Marie Antoinette**_  
_**I am a Time Lord baby, I'm from Gallifrey**_

_**I travel through time and space**_  
_**Baby, I'm from Gallifrey**_  
_**Baby, I'm from Gallifrey**_  
_**Traveling through time and space**_  
_**Baby, I'm from Gallifrey**_  
_**I'm a Time Lord baby, I'm from Gallifrey**_

A drummer who happened to be at the stage, played to the beat. It sounded really good. Good as in a rock style.

_**A Dalek will exterminate**_

_**I'll find some Earthlings, they'll be my friends**_  
_**come with me and see the world**_  
_**I can show you all of time and space**_  
_**your grasp on life will be unfurled **_

_**Hundreds of enemies cannot win**_  
_**but they are welcome to come and try**_  
_**I believe I shouldn't alter time**_  
_**Unless I hear a child cry**_

_**A Dalek will exterminate**_  
_**just come with me and right your fate**_  
_**we'll fight, watch, run, experience**_  
_**we'll laugh at archeologists **_

_****_Landon came to the front of the stage. "Say it with me!" He said, reaching out another Micrphone to the large and growing crowd of women. The men are unable to move and speak. Stunned to see how this very odd man is attracting them all.

The Crowd sang along.

_**Dalek and Cyber enemies, **_  
_**just call me Professor, please**_  
_**I'll show you all of time and space**_  
_**cause baby, I'm from Gallifrey**_

_**Just choose a place and we'll fly**_  
_**I got my fez and bow tie**_  
_**I am a Time Lord baby, **_

He raised his cane to the air and held the Micorhpone upside down, Fireworks misakenly went off. Several women stood up clapping at his performance. His unusually great and good performance.

_**We'll take a quick TARDIS ride, **_  
_**it's larger on the inside**_  
_**I am a Time Lord baby, **_

"I wanna marry that guy!" One of the girl's declared.

"Too bad!" A man shotback. "You are married to me!"

John gives Landon a questioning glance once he came back to the seats. After he had signed numerous pictures and gave fake Phone numbers to the woman. He made his cane detract into a small ciggerate like object.

"What else did you invent?" He asked.

Landon whistled.

_The scene fades into a burning building. wehre a bunch of orphans are cornered in a burning building. The dirty,filhty, and frightened children of all speicies shoook visibly. They whimpered. They needed somebody to save them._

_ Some of them coughed._

_ "Come on, kids." A voice unexpectedly breaks the fear. A umbrella is outlined in the smoke above the tall figure. "Follow me. And everything is going to be alright."_

_ The big eyes gaped at him. _

_ The umbrella swiftly moves away junk for the children. They were desperate and scared, so they followed him. "Children,do you want to play a fun and musical game?" He asked them, unaffected by the smoke._

_ The fifteenn numbrered children all raised their hands._

_ "Alright!" He said, continuing on his way. "Repeat after me!_

******If you are scared,**

**and know it,**

**clap your hands!**

_A few children clapped their hands._

**When you see a timelord,Clap your hands!**

****Nobody clapped.

**If you see a timelord regenerating, stomp your feet!**

_ stomp stomp stomp._

Landon smirks.

**If you see the white light from the door,**

**or the safe exit,**

**shout hoooray!**

_****__"HOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"_

__John's eyes were huge. He became speechless. Landon cheerfully smiled at the boy's priceless reaction and drank some koolaid in a beer bottle. He always brough this favorite drink in the unlikely objects.


	15. Chapter 14:POV

I am Brian Wills. Age Two Thousand six hundred ninty nine years old. I am a vampire. I have the body of a well dressed man in his basic thirties. Hell No , I do not sparkle in the sunlight! It makes me vugling burn!

I saw a big blue box swirl out of nowhere followed by Whirir whirrr wuurrrrr.

Then a really odd man stumbled out.

"MARCH 30TH, THE RETURN OF WHATEVER WITH EIGHT NEW AMAZING ADVENTURES!" He rambled.

I stood dumbfounded.

"What returns to the television sets on March 30th?" I asked the professor like man.

He shrugged.

"I don't know."

I leaned on the rail leaning up to the stairs.

"Professor who?"

"LANDON."

"Sooo you are Professor Landon."

The strange man shook his head.

""Well..I haven't gotten the degree's to be called a Professor, yet." He saod. "I do not know why they start calling me 'The Professor'. I've heard it's from my...well...future Regnerations. I've been poking through time. Making my own impacts as you may say. Landon is a cool name. London is a cool name. Bones is a gooood lady!"

I frowned.

"Bones?"

"Temperance Bones."

"I don't know her."

"You are not supposed to."

"Why?"

"Because she's not in your timeline."

I pouted at this particlure strange man.

"What is that big blue box?"

"SIDRAT."

"SIDRAT?"

"TARDIS!"

That caught me off gaurd.

"it's small by the outside..." He opened the door to show a wall of sea creatures going around it within the walls and water being inside the inexplainable structure. "Big in the inside! Come on in, old fella! This is my TARDIS. Scotty here."

I saw a trash can headed my way.

"aAHH A TRASHCAN MOVING!" I shrieked.

"DO NOT BE AFRAID OF FRED, THE...FRIENDLY DALEK!" It screamed, raising it's long shooter thing.

BAA BEEEEP!

It hit the glass. Just maing a crack.

"FREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDD!"

"Sorry Landon!" The can apologized.

I staggered back.

"...This is...impossible!" I said, quivering all over.

Landon groaned.

"Anything is possible...Would you like to meet Pockahontus Leonus from the fiftith century?" The strange man asked me.

I was flabbergausted.

"No...I'll stay here...In this century." I said to him, shaking my hand in denial. I felt most best here. It's my home. My Century. I feel comfortable. I take a few feet out of the TARDIS and scamperedaway from the wierd building.

"...Greaattt...Fred...No more cheese puffs!"

"But Lannddooooon, Fred loves cheese pufs!"

"You must work it off, for at least a week!"

* * *

**Sorry! I forgot to upload this here! xD. I realized this when I was going to upload the fifteenth chapter 0.o And this chapter was written...two or one weeks ago? I am not sure anymore. Hahahahahaha. I cannot wait for March 30th! New DOCTOR WHO EPISODES! EIGHT NEW ADVENTURES! WOOHOOO!**


	16. Chapter 15: Fred Says!

The scene unfolds to a large pipeline lie structure that went on and on and on like a laundry shoot. We hear frightened sounds. And a femilar catchprhase such as "Rocqueterrr!" is what echos down. Two figures slide their way down. One is similiar to a garbedge can is falling through the channel. The other one is a man with a cane and a big black hat.

"LLLAAAAAAAAAAANNDDDDDDDDOOOO OONN!" A computer alike voice shouted as it whirled in circles going down. "FRED WISHES FRED WAS DISMANTLED AT MERMAINER! EGGGSS!#!

Fred is The Crazy Dalek who escaped and believes he can eat cheese puffs. Which is actually impossible. The Crazy Dalek found a loophole in this situation because he has this laser stick thing poking from his head and that Daleks pointed their shooters at the air when they 'offlined'. Fred basicaly engineered substance Cheese puffs(Or Cheeseballs, Fred mistakens them for one another) for that shooter thing to digest.

"WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Landon shouted.

And that Begru got sick of Fred once he supposedly went out of ammo just to argue about insanity.

**BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLMA!**

Laser Shots fired after the fleeing partners.

"LANDDDOONN,FRED HATES PROFESSOR LANDON!" The Dalek shrieked,spining around and around even going upside down because of the swift movement. "FRED WANTS TO GO HOME-EE-EEEZH!"

Landon laughed.

"Those Lioniods are going to realize they have a shark in the HQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ!" Landon droned on as they both witnessed a white circle hole. They had came to rescue a little rare species from the Lioniods with a drastically simple appearance. Black blobs able to capture their most wanted opponnets, digesst theiir food, and take on shapes.

Landon reached his cane out.

** BRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

"PROFESSOOR LANNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOONN, FRED SAYS FRED HATES YOU." The Dalek screamed, shaking it's shooter blaster object.

"HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Landon droned on. "Comme on Scotty!"

The TARDIS mentalized at the exit with whirring setting off, the break is on mainly. What sound is loved goes on and on. The TARDIS is repainted a dark brown. The panels that have recently been added give it a cubboard-warddrobe appearance that it's doors are open wide. A long side walk like structure zooms out from the walking area to the round exit.

Black globs were already on their way.

"FRED WANTS FRED TO DIE BY NOT SIMPLE CREATURES!" The Dalek screamed.

"Fred."

"What?"

"Shut the hell up!"

He kept his hand on his big black hat and the cane. Eventually They SLID into the TARDIS. Leaving the black globs into the meaning of nothing-the-less. They shrieked in anger. Then a large upcoming big gray-whale like shark characterized in some numerious eyeballs all over zipped over by stripes and hard tough scales.

"OH MI GOD. It's the CARTILAGE SHARK!" One of the black globs declared. "MY PREDATOR!"

"RUUUUNN!'

And they slowly started to do so.

It ate them all.

The Shark flew out eventually flying into the TARDIS'S aquarium with a big content stomach. It's little ones were no longer fighting to the death, they were enjoying their big,large feast of hundreds Leoniods. Their jaws easily snapped them in half. Like a alien far off known as Khyber,. he would say this speicies do not need to be killed when the babies are ready to come out because they swim out freely.

In fact, they are called "Life-Decions." Because of their calm nature towards humans. Similar to Dolphins and the sweet black and white whale-like creatures left for Earth.

The screen freezes.

Fred turns around to the viewers screen.

"ESZXXZZZZ., notice: The next chapter or two will be about Amelia Ponds two strange dreams! eezzzcccch. End Notice!" The Dalek said, buzzing about. GThe screen resumed and he is returned to the direction he oriiginally was facing.

A pair of little adorable Aliens sat on the couch across from the main panel, Awed and amazed by the TARDIS'S aquarium. A few little bluegills whished by the screen. The screen algea cleaners are slowly moving around similar to mops. There's a part where the water ends for the fish to breath in if they needed go up there for awhile.

Theirr poorly made whiskers gazed at the obvious speciemens.

"Now to return these animals back home." Landon said, pressing a few switches and pressed a keyboard built similar to a computer's keyboard.

Meeewwoop

The animals are like lambs with lion manes, their feet are huge, They evenhave poka dots all over them, and have the height of a labradoodle easily used in several movies in various standereders and conditions.

Fred slides towardes them.

"eezzzcccch these are tooo small and weak for warriorship!" The Crazy Dalek announced.

** Despite their appearance, they grow up to be stallions with a labradoodle-unicorn-Lion similarties and more often than not they were used in the Time War in the other universe. **

Fred rolls his shooter object.

"Scott voice not right. Eggs are right!" He ranted. "These are worthless!"

Landon is laughing.

These rare creatures are called Stalotaugh. They remember everything since they are born to their death, similar to Elephants. Indeed they were useed in the Time Wars to fend off the little organical creatures from the Time Lords predictament. All TARDIS have updated memory banks for each individual species every two to three years.

** I am right.**

"SCOTT VOICE NOT RIGHT. SCOTT VOICE WRONG EECCCH!" Fred argued. "Why Scott-voice lying to Fed?"

**I am not lying.**

The TARDIS can speak when given the feature of 'speaking'.

"After we return to them, You are going to meet Benedict Arnold." Landon said aloud, petting the little pair of Stalotaughs. "And you already know him!"

"FRED SAYS FRED DOES NOT KNOW BENEDICT ARNOLD!" The Crazy Dalek declares. "HE CAN'T BE THE VOICE! Is he a VENN DONALD?!EEZ-CCHH!"

The TARDIS doors smoothly opened to show they have reached a different planet.

Landon put the pair of Stalotaughs on Fred's head.

"Here, you return them." The man with a unusual attire told Fred. Then he pushes the Dalek towards the exit withot much more needed effort. Daleks are surprisingly light if they have been onboard a TARDIS for a long period of time.

Fred became startled.

"What?!" He radioed, feeling the animals preseance on him.

Landon tipps him off the TARDIS and on the planet surface. It's plains are grassy like with large tree balks shaped unusually wide apart seperated via black metalatic streams connecting life onto leaves and flowers. There is even perched up to the gigantic trees. Similar to a rain forest. Strange organisims lived there.

As people would thing, there is fully grown Stalotaughs coming, They sensed the little ones return.

"FRED WANTS CHEESEPUFFS!" The Dalek screamed franticaly as they were arriving faster. "GIVE ME CHEESEPUFFS-LAAAAAAAAANNDOOONN!"

The TARDIS had seemingly disapeared.

Now he's sarrounded by the musculer and warrior-like beings.


	17. Amelias strange dream

Note to Readers:

This dream of Amelia Pond is not part of Landon's story what so ever. Buuuttttttt since I knnoooww you LOVE to read. I am here to prepare something very unigue. This dream is one of the numerous ones I had. Exactly Three Doctor Who dreams. But I am showing you this one ;) Just one. It also was in the Two William Pond Kids as a chapter before I had deleted that one, Sooo I made it Amelia's Dream because it's well...Just freaking read it!

Just a little clarafication, Amelia is usually called Amy in DW.

That's why it does not have a number.

* * *

**Amy's POV **

** This dream started out, relaxing at first. My view is straight at the sky with some stars doting the nightlit Sky. I know for sure there were houses to my west and east. It was...out of place. I didn't come to this location before. ever. I have never seen a row of houses sat next to eachother. Perhaps I am dreaming of America?**

** Well whatever the case was...I saw a big blue box whip through the sky, spinning around towards the area. ****_Was The Raggedy Man going the wrong way?! Whats up with this? _****I thought, ducking out of the way. The TARDIS whipped past me as a yellow tail is shooting from underneath it. White,red,yellow sparkles flew some inches away.**

** I became confused.**

** "What in the name of-" I started, headed towards the direction.**

** Next thing I knew...I was a little girl with The Raggedy Man,holding my hand.. Guiding me. ****_..How did this happen? What's going on?_**** Many thoughts were growing around this unusual-spooky like experiance. The floor beneewarh me is gray. But I might be wrong, Because it was glowing light golden in the next minute.**

** "Where are we going?" I asked the Raggedy Man.**

** "Out of this...It's hard to explain, Little pond." The Raggedy Doctor tells me, as we were walking.**

** Aside to the floor...I noticed the walls were like clouds with a sunset-like color. Yellow,blueish,red,and a tint of white. Moving strongly to those popcorn clouds! As we walked...I noticed a old woman talking to a man. Who...I did not recognize. She turned around. She had my face...MY Face! So I became a creepy lady in the future? Come onnnn! **

** The Raggedy man turned me away from the lady.**

** "Whatever you do. don't look." He said to me. "If you do that again. You are going to be stuck here."**

** Stuck here? What kind of dream is this?! I know it's a dream because I fell asleep on my bed.**

** A image blink in my head. A golden object with some text engraved. It could have been a locket or watch. I most definetly believe it could be a locket! It had the rounded edges similar to it. A string that had been around the circled part also agrees for that. I realized: This is one of the experiances The Doctor has told us about. The Timedreams.**

** I do not know what it is exactly.**

** I saw my self. my grown up self at the edge of my eye.**

Next thing I knew I woke up.


	18. Chapter 16: Oooh John what did you do

Landon arrived to a cabin. A cabin? It seemed to be ripped out of a movie strongly mirrorg the one where Piccard met Kirk in the Star Trek Movie. It's long and big enough to be defined as a log house built for a family. _Hmm..Camoufalage...Genius!_ The Timelord mused to himself.

There are floating vehicles parked nearby the house with some lizard personified qualities spraye don and some have horns, a few are dashed up some specaculre design that may brightly shine in te wild nights. The windows shine. Some of them are black. A few are rolled down. Sections of tree's make the gravel driveyway almost unseenable.

He pressed a button to the side of his big hat making it smaller similar to a baseball hat/cap. He waved his cane in a circle to the sides apparenyl unoticed by any other people. So Landon walks straight into a party. To be specific it is John Benedict Arnolds 38th birthday.

"Happy Birthday John!" The people cheered, blowing the birthday objectes and maybe finishing off a song.

John blew the candles

While he did so, he recognized one femilar face that he had not seen in such a loooong time. His eyes stirred once the figure of Landon came into recognition. Sunny was a fully grown Silurian, Jennet has became John's wife making three little kids who were two boys and one little girl. Who they named one after Landon and thje other after soembody who he told about. well actually two.

A girl and the two boys were staring at Landon. Curious and confused. Everyone gets some food to eat during the party.

"Scarlet Jennet Arnold, Doctor Jennet Arnold, Landon Jennet Arnold, stop staring at the man!" The older woman who used to be known as Jennet Harris, now as Mrs. Jennet Harris Arnold. Her eyes were sharp and wise.

"Who's he?" One of the guests qestionably say, being confused.

"Are you...Uncle Professor?" The short boy aptly named Doctor Jennet Arnold asked, his light blue eyes are swirling in curiousity and interest. Perhaps thats the same word. Landon is in no way related to the Jennet Arnolds.

The people who were speaking paid no attention to the strange looking man.

Professor Landon's eyes sparked.

"You...Named a kid after me." He said, feeling a wave of joy and hapiness.

"Uh huh!" John said. grinning from ear to ear. "So what you have for meh birthday? And...Where's your Dalek friend?"

The Three Chldren do not know what the world he is talking about.

Professor Landon whispered a question into John' ear, _"What side would you chose if you were in your great great great grandfather's shoes?"_

John shakes all over, excitement drove on through his vains,

"British!" He said. "I would side with the Britsh,. Are you going to take me there for my birthday?!"

Mrsm Arnold looks to the strange man. Then to her children.

"Kids, go out and play." She told them. "Or make a mess!"

The children did so...Making a whole lot of ruckus

Landon and John left the building just for the time, they are going to 1778...the year where Benedict Arnold showed signs of unhappyness and letters between soembody else. That happened to be Landon, whho he was sending letters to. Because he will be back in a jiffy. John knew his namesake had to do something that he sualy would not do.

In 1785, the REAL Benedict Arnold is returned (Landon took him to another planet for John to have his own adventure) and Landon returns John to his exact age. John's eyes are sparkling in joy. The best adventure he could ever have was incredbily fun. Though there is a questionable matter. That he created himself. Not his father.

Mrs Jennet Arnold raised an eyebrow at her husbands unusually big happy face. She is serving tea to some of the party guests. Her husband has a jacket with unusual buttons and the entireity of itt is a dark blbue, The lines of it were golden. Some gun power is preset at maybe something along the lines similar to it.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" John announced, raising his arms into the air

_**...And now...A moment in history.**_

_ "Why are you smiling, Arnold?!" One of the court Martial judges asked, enraged by the man's expression._

_ John is grinning from ear to ear. _

_ "Because I am enjoying this far more than you are." He said, leaning his arms on the counter with his trademark smile. The resemblence towards his grandfather is really strong enough to be accidentally mistakened for him a lot. He did have the last two parts of his name. Which made him a canidate to helping the future. _


	19. Chapter 17:FREDSAYSFREDNEEDSLANDONHELP!

The fully grown and magnificent Stalotaughs sarrounded the Crazy Dalek. One of them takes the small little offspring off Fred's head. A female Stalotaugh, supposedly the mother, greeted the little ones being happy as ever.

"b-B-B-b-b-bbig Stalotaughs leave Fred alone!" The Dalek stuttered in fear. "Daleks are not sca-sc-s-scared of St-st-st-alo-taughs! EGGS! Ezzzc! EXTERMINATE1 DALEKS ARE SMARTER AND GL-G-G-GLORIOUS!"

The Crazy Dalek shoots at the creatures, Ending up to injure their shoulders,sides, necks, and plausibly their heads. Their fluffyness hinted their existence is godly. Their manes shook as they neighed. Their horse areas flickered. Then the warrior Stalotaughs drew their vibrating light blue horns seemingly harder than metal.

"DALEKS SMARTER THAN ZZZZZEECCCH!" He buzzed, sounding like a computer that is barely working.

They discharged large amounts of laser based blasts on the Dalek (Most people pronounce the name as 'D-ar-lek') which manaically made Fred zip through the crowd making a through the forest-alike area scared out of his wits.

The Stalotaughts were not close to being done shooting at the fleeing stampede of Stalotaughs are coming closer and closer and closer. "ZZ-EECCH SOMEBODY HELP FRED!" The Dalek screeched for help. There's a blue swirling waterfall up ahead at a cliff. A cliff that shows the light brown ground. Patches of grass sportedly at the edges.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLPP!" The Dalek screamed. "BBAAAAAAAAAACCCOOOOONN!"

Fred fell off the cliff.

Splasssssssssssssssh!

The Dalek rose up to the surface with his body being more cleaner than it had been previously. Dents were highyy visible. "...Ooooohhhhh JUUICEE-EEZEH!" The Machine declared at the oddly colored water. The water is orange. Oddly.

Fred trieeeeeedd to use his loong shooter to drink from it. Though we all know it's impossible, right?

The Dalek sucks in the water like a straw making bubbles in the water as it is being sucked through that cyliner-like part. This actually defied everyone's logic and consideration about robotics even engineered themselves so it is possible Fred is a manaic Dalek that has the ability to drink and eat.

His boosters underneath powered on.

"Freeeedddd feeeeellsss rejuvenattteetteed!" Fred said, blasting off into the sky. He brushed by the tree's making hardly any leaves depart from the branches. The trash can like object flew into outer space. "...LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNDDDDDDDDD DDDDOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN! FRED SAYS FRED NEEDS PROFESSOR LANDON'S HEEEEEEEEELPP!"

Apparently the water was _**ROCKET FUEL.**_


	20. Chapter 18: Did a Dalek fly by window?

Amy Pond (Who hadn't married Rory,yet) looked out the window of the TARDIS. Her eyes became enlarged when a crazy Dalek screeching "CHEESEPUUUUFFSS! FRED SAYS FRED NEEDS BACCOONN MIIKK EEGGGGGGGGGG EZZZZZ!" The Dalek flew passed by the TARDIS nonontentinally leaving The Woman stunned.

Amy blinks multiple times.

"Um...Doctor." She said.

The Eleventh Doctor poked his head out of a garbage like machine part that he is perhaps upgrading. "What?"He asked, wearing a Fez made up in machine parts that had gathered over his head from fiddling with the TARDIS withself. His seemingly wackyish hat machine Fez made Amelia giggle at him.

"A-HAHAHAhahah-trash can-ahahaha-just flew by!" Amy said, now laughing full on at The Doctor's appearance that had oil splatters to the side of his face leaving his eye area totally clean similar to a pilot who had on googles and the plane had gotten smoked. Where else the googles prevented dirt from crawling into the eyes.

The Doctor laughed,waving his sonic screwdrive fiddly-widdly.

"Oh it's a flying trashcan-" He stopped. "Are you serious?"

Amy pointed her index finger at the window. The Eleventh Doctor turned his head to see a insane Dalek flying through space shrieking "CHEEESEEPUFFS! OOOooh Elephant! Hiyello Stallion, gimme a ride?" at a cloud that resembled a horse.

Fred bumped against a hard outer space object. Which redirected him in the original direction where he had been flying away on rocket fuel the entire time;Surprisingly this Dalek still has a lot to burn off. The Timelord and his companion Amelia Pond stood stunned at this unusual event. Amy has no clue what this garbage can is.

"Um...what was that?" Amy asked.

"A Dalek." The Eleventh Doctor said, rubbing his eyes. "Dalek's cannot fly!"

Fred flew through space leaving a dusty trail (Or tail as it seems to be) behind. Easily described as a long white wedding viel sparkling in the light as it trailed on the floor during a wedding ceeremony,however people can argue yellow sparkles in the shape of stars decorate the viel entirely. Puffs of smoke ejected from the rocket booster are under Fred..

"BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

The Crazy Dale glidded back into his universe, eventually coming to a gray and finely constructed mighty spaceship. The spaceships cannons are hooked right at the front direction headfirst of the ship, it's windows are square formed alike to a schoolbus and airplane forged together, it's roundness longer than an ordinary pictured UFO (Therefor it bares the charactieristics and appearance of an starship) pictured by humans.

"Did a Dalek just fly by the window?" A Cyberman asked another Cyberman playing eyeless sockets were filled in blackness from around the steel metal that kept the humanoid shaped machine together via latches and strongholds pasted onto the metal. He has on a golden bling around his neck.

The mechanical other Cyberman raised his head.

"Nope." He said, placing a card onto the table. "Your turn.**Chapt 18** 3.0"

The player, Chapt, is often called...Chapter,Chap, and basically Chapt. Funny name for a Cyberman. Most do not have names of any sorts plausibly in the long running series Doctor Who, though if Cyberman do have names then it has not been confirmed yet. Cards was introduced by one Cyberman which still had some human memories and a few other products made by humans scattered around him when he awakened for the first time.

Fred crashed into the side of the Cybermen ship.

"Proofesssssoorr OF FRENCH WHATEVER CITY-EEZZH. FRED WANTS CHEESEBURGERS!" The insane Dalek said. "FRED EXTERMINate CYBERMEN WEARING...What...bo...Box...Box...BOXERS?!"


	21. Chapter 19: The News

Landon is feeding the zoo animals with Sunelio in his TARDIS. Sunelio is a little is not the fully grown Silurian at all, just the child version of herself frankly. The zoo animals are alike to modern day animals with minor exceptions,As in Alien qualities. It can be confusing for a average person(They definitely would freak out) and insane.

"What's this Ram thingy called?" Sunny asked, feeding a animal with Ram characteristics. This ram has wooden legs. Pointy spikes. It glopped the food with it's two pink tongues. The Ram itself has four slug eyes poking from its eye sockets. The ram's horn is curled very tightly and made presumably by stone.

Landon fed a Stalotaugh an round red apple.

"That's a Supcouncian." Landon said,waving his hand in front of a large wasp-like insect with feathers of a mockingbird and the eyes of a black marbled hornet. "It's not-" The large wasp like insect...licked Landon's face. "Well there was a vampire with me at the time sooo...hHahahhaha, you can guess the rest!"

Sunny's round eyes sparkled in curiosity.

"Vampires exist...Vampires exist...VAMPIRES EXIST!" Sunny ranted,feeding hay to a Alien-pig. "YAY! Tell me. When did you meet one? "The Silurian said all at once. If she had a third eye then it may as well been burglging and showing Sunny had other things to say on her mind.

Landon laughs.

"On Tumblr."

"You have a Tumblr account?"

Landon is surprised by her question, "Every Timelord I have met has an account on there, its very much amusing to see the posts that are around Uncle Eleven's very funny fans out there." Landon explained. "My account is in every universe,actually it is connected to my facebook account that is forever fixed to Scotty-"

Suddenly the TARDIS lights blinked off. A great force pushed the inside organics to the side whn some unknown object had struck Landon's TARDIS to it's side. Sunny grabbed hold onto a tentacled lion mane to prevent herself from sliding. Most the animals were pressed against the gate-Except for Sunny who got onto the top of a lion with a mane made of octopus like tentacles-that is light gray but not sharp.

"Professorr!" Sunny squeaked, digging her hands into the lion's fur. "I am scared of the dark."

Landon attempted to get up, however, The TARDIS spun making loud noises. Ever organic inside the TARDIS were sent flying backwards. Which sent them into a big crowd of aliens being on top of another.

"SCOTTY,What's going on?" Landon yelled the question to his active working TARDIS lights going on and off.

**Time Vortex has collided with the TARDIS. Some energy signatures are docking into TARDIS. Handful.**

Sunny crawled her way out.

"What does that mea-"

The other half of the TARDIS faded away to reveal a entrance similar to a school bus door. A herdful of children stumbled through the door that had miraculously and automatically opened without much effort. They were short. Little. Schoolkids at least.

"ZOOOO animmaalls!" The Children cheered, running out to the crowded group.

Landon shrugged his shoulders, when Sunny looked at him.

"I don't know." He said. "Uncle Eleven might'a known what exactly is happening..if he was..Oooh The Temporal door effect!" He snapped his fingers. "Genius effect...But how in the world did it happen to my Scotty?"

One of the children got on the giant wasp like creature's back.

"Look!" The Child gleefully said, being on the insects back. "I am flyyyiinggg!"

The other children cheered. Sunelio's eyes gazed to Landon who is looking around to see if there is a exit to the other side of the TARDIS. "What an interesting driving wheel...Where's the bus driver?" Landon muttered aloud,getting onboard the bus.

Landon right away notice the bus is in half. The other side is gone, leaving the other side of the TARDIS everyone is currently in to be the supporting part giving a wall area.. A flat and bumpy like wall area indeed. He gets off the bus to the children while scratching his head. "There has to be a reason this...time thing occurred. As Uncle Ten told me, Everything's a big ball of timey wimey."

The children hurriedd to him.

" .DOCTODCOTRODTIODCTODDOCTOD DODCTO! SUPERWHOIVANLOCK! WHOIVANLOCK! WELOVETHEDOCTOR. WEWANNAMEET HIM!" The kids ranted at once. "We don't care which regeration!"

Sunny raised an eyebrow.

"Regeneration?..." Sunelio repeated, raising both eyebrows.

The Kids were grinning fro ear to ear. They are very nerdy and resourceful around the very concept of Doctor Who,especially when a kid's cellphone goes off with the TARDIS sound. That's when they all run out to see if The Doctor have arrived.

"Regeneratipojn occurs when a timelord is old or mortally wounded to undergo a new transformation into a new physical form and somewhat different personality. After regeneration, the person can do superpowers for a brief period in time! They can also change their gender...though it is a possibility." One of them explained. "And death can occur if the timelord has been shot too quickly before the regeneration."

Sunelio wiggled her nose.

"How come everytime you explain that to me...I fall asleep?" Sunny asked Landon.

Landon laughs.

"I read it straight from the wikipedia."

Then a boy tugged Landon's sleeve. The Timelord looks down to see a boy who resembled his father and mother combined with freckles over his face, His hair curls towards left,his noise is pointy, and has on a big coat. "Hey mister." The boy started. "When can we meet the Doctor?"

Landon grew a soft smile.

"..I can tell him you want to meet him...What's your parents name?" He askedd the boy who resembled himself as a kid. "I am a curious man."

The boy thought for a moment.

"Amelia William Pond and Rory William Pond." The boy answered, he beams with pride. "I am a single child! Mom told me that she and daddy were going to adopt a little girl! I am going to be a big brother sorta!"

Landon stood upright.

"By the way...They sent us here to give you a message." One of the kids said. "And...we don't know who that is. We keep forgetting."

"Everyone...look to the wall now." Landon informed them. "Including Sunelio."

The kids and Silurian did as they were told to do. Without really knowing what exactly will when they turned around,Alien-like being with a humaniod body shape with a head similar to what people had seen during their kidnapping in UFOs. Except they are more creepy. Wearing a Tuxedo. Perhaps it can be explained better as a black suit.

"Why...are you here?" Landon snapped. "Are you here to take Sunny?"

The creepy aliens shook their heads.

"We...need your help." They said rather coldly and calmly.

Landon folded his arms.

"Why?" He repeatedly questioned. "Did my Uncle say no? Wasn't kidnapping my sister good enough for you?"

The Aliens share glances to each other.

"We...do not..know of your 'sister' and this...'uncle' of yours." The leading one said. "We will be...out of business if the Cybermen's new fleet arrives. As in...Dalekmen."

Landon is laughing.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed. "The Silence is scared of Daleks and Cybermen?! A whole fleet of them? Hahaha, That is the most funniest thing I have ever heard in my life. I can remember every word you are saying, without taking my eyes off you. The Doctor made a memory recorder thingy for my mind to keep. Complicated, you won't understand."

The silence is not amused.

"We mean...Your insane Dalek friend has been made into one of them...They...have made copies,duplicates, and far more worse they've been intruding with our missions to find a new home for us."

Landon tapped his foot.

"Did you...not go to The Timelords?" The man with a cane and a big hat asked them again, he leaned forwards and both hands were grasped hard on the canes handle. The Hat merely provided shadow.

"They have said no." The Silence replied. "We...need...your help...Timelord."

Landon froze. Going over what he had heard about 'Dalekmen'. _Ah, so that is what I have been forgetting about! I have the worst memory in the entire world! _"When you say...DalekMen...Do you mean Cybermen with a shooter thing that shoots blasters from their mouth?" Landon asked them, slightly scared himself.

Without tentative hesitation,every single Silence nodded.

"Umm...Laandooonn, who are you talking to?" Sunelio asked, still looking at the of the school kids were playing with the Alien based Zoo Animals, tugging their fur and playing with anything they could find. Simply bothering the animals. The Zoo-Aliens were annoyed by the human kids.

"The Silence." Landon simply replied. "What year is this...attack occurring?

"2041. On Earth. The Earth you had met Sunelio and her Babysistters at." One Silence said. "March 15th."

Landon's eyes flickered.

"Forty years ago?" He repeated. "The year where the Silurian treaty between President Dixion Leon and Silurian Leader Kaldalf was signed! So it wasn't 2041 Where it gotten signed, that was for internaltional trade!"

The kids repeated "internal trade."

"Kids get back on the bus. Silence...Unfix this mess." Landon said to them. "I cannot do anything when part of Scotty is not here! Not like the safe mechanism where the TARDIS goes into itself." Landon ushered the children into the bus except for Sunelio. Who did not belong to their time line at all. "Silence...You must drive it. Your problem. You have to fix the Time-Room effect. Where one half is gone and serves almost as a wall to the other room with a entrance. Got it?"

Sunelio is confused.

The bus faded full power is restored and the animals gleefully went into their 'home sweet home' wouldn't be happy if the most annoying thing returned back to where it belonged? Landon turns around to Sunny.

"Sunny...Whatever happens in the past. Things may not be the same in your original timeline." He told her.

She wiggled her lizard like nose.

"Don't vaccum the fun out"! She said. "I am ready to save anything!"

"Even the world?" Landon questioned her.

Sunny takes Landon by his hand and heads to the room where the traveling usually takes place. A few feet away from the typical like entrance. a large box that is bigger on the inside and smaller by the outside. How is the entryway typical? The inside of the TARDIS looks like a house with simple stairs,one long couch. a television set, a dark blue good rug. a long television set, a kitchen counter around TARDIS'S very machine thing that has coordinates and such.

"EVEN THE WORLD!"


	22. Chapter 20: The Silurian back up

_** "I do not see the logic in a man coming out of a big red box. That does not make sense. But a Man coming out a big blue police box. That makes sense. Abosulutely positively."**_

A menacing ship holding around a thousand or so Dalekmen is drawing near to Planet Earth. It looks so . Habitable. The other Planets behind and beside Earth are seen similar to a row of balloons. These giant ships have detailed characteristics with weaponary underneath, to the sides, and bassically to the sides.

There are others behind this menacing spaceship.A little bit smaller but indeeedly still large enough to be quite tremending in damage and impacting fear to planet inhabitants. Some are shaped similar to Hotdogs that havebeen put onto their side on a white clear plate. There's small box-trianugulre-sphere windows aligning some of the parts carefully similar to a movie ripped out of Star Trek and Star Wars.

** 2031 March 14th**...

**11: 40 PM..**

The TARDIS appeared inside a long kept secret Silurian ship. Actually it is kinda in the fashion similar to Star Tres Enterprise that ontainer a lot of people regardless of what an average person can imagine it tp have troops insead of civlians. However there are lizerd creatures in this ship. LIZERD-REPTILE like creatures in fact.

"A bib blue box?" One of the silurians repeated, blinking it's eyes. Double. Triple? Not so sure anymore. They all went to the Box curuous to what it had to share. Some humans in reality have been reporting these sure things shaped like the part of the bed that is the curison dug into the ground.

The curious Silurian's body hit the other side o the wall thanks to Landon opening an TARDIS door.

"Anyone want some Koolaid?" Landon asked at first. "Aside to that. Anyone want to save the surface of this planet? Where's that guy with the name similar to Gandalf? Oh his name is Kaldalf. Right?"

The Silurians were glaring at Landon.

"THE CYBERMEN ARE COMING THE CYBERDALEKS ARE COMING THE DALEKMEN ARE COMING!THE DALEKMEN ARE COMING THE DALEK MEN ARE COMING!" A futureistc version of Sunny ran past the scene. Very wild. Burns were all over her body., Her tail did not seem to be present at very least.

Our Sunny looks out the door.

"Was that me?" She said, blinking her saw the Silurians. "Hey umm...Dudes and dudettes. You guys can make a treaty!"

They did not seem to be pleased.

"Why should we go above?" One of them asked. "We were left to be tortured by them. They TREATED US like ANIMALS!"

Landon held out his cane.

"I need to speak with your leader.**_ Now_**." He said, pointing his cane at the nonresponvie Sillurian "Good Men go to war. Ever heard of Devils run? I have good friends in the future of this planet and I will not let Sunny be wiped out of existence because of a stupid grudge!"

Sunelio is looking to her hands.

"Um...Landon."

"You are a timelord, we have no intentions in letting you speak to the leader." Another silurian said. "You may as well be our doom under t he huma skin and extra two ribs than humans have. Oh including those two hearts."

Landon's teeth gritted together.

"Two hearts do not mean you don't care." He told them. "NOR THAT YOU ARE DANGEROUS LIKE A DRAGON. WHERE IN THE WORLD IS YOU BRAIN? IS IT UP YOUR BUTT? OR LIKE CONGRESS, ARE YOU BEING STUPID BECAUSE YOU KNOW IT IS RIGHT TO HELP HUMANITY?!"

"KORY."

Landon's eyes blinked at once, he looks beside himself to see Sunelio is fading away. Her enire existence is being wiped off. Time is becoming precious and smaller in amount. Rationed in a way. Her exstence depended on the treaty. For her father's side involed a half silurian half human child. Who is her grandfather. Her eyes are similar to human eyes in shape. Being light blue as the sea.

But now they are replaced by a foggy fade. How did she come across Landon's real nam? She must had connected the dots when he had the conversation between that kids back inside the TARIDS (Aka Scotty). John Benedict Arnold will never exist nor would Jennet who's middle name and last name always changes through the time stream from Harris Arnold to that forgettable name.

"SUNNY!"

She dissapeared.

Landon enraged in anger. Ticked. Mad. He grew serious, "If anyone wants to live. Let me meet your leader." He said, when his sonic cane became SONIC Sword being green (Or maybe blue) at the sword area. The Silurians did not move an inch.

** Kaldalf's throne...**

"KALDALF KALDALF KALDALF CALL OF CALL OF CALLED OFF CALLED OFF!" A Silurian said, runnning to the throne with scrapes and brusies all ove rhis body, His body is riddled in fear. Complete and utter fear.

The leader is having tea with his wife Cassendialler The Fifth,

"Whaaat?" He asked, annoyed at the interuption.

"tTHE TIMELORD THE TIMELORD IS HERE!" The Silurian said. "he's coming right here. And very angery. He says he wants your help!"

Cassendialler sipped from her cup.

"Tell him no." Kaldalf said,eating grapes.

The Channdeler rattled, shakiing from side to side. The SIlurians eyes becanme big and huge. So very huge. It may as well had made his third eye reappear just like that in the world of Doctor Who. For fear can be defetated by courage. Respect.

"Remember that time... wheen those Whovians posted this: oh my god the art kids had their work up in the hall today and THEY PAINTED A FREAKING WEEPING ANGEL and all the normal people were all, "oh how pretty and deep and hipster" while all the whovians in our school were running around screaming "THAT WHICH HOLDS THE IMAGE OF AN ANGEL BECOMES ITSELF AN ANGEL" and "DON'T BLINK! BLINK AND YOU'RE DEAD!" Cassendialler said, acting as if nothing is really happening. ** (That statement was found on Tumblr posted by Chamomileme, it belongs to her alone and not me. I only am guilty of having an Alien acting calmy and refer to a Whovian event. Thank you for reading this...long note))**

Kaldalf laughs.

"Humans amuse me." He said. "I wonder if that actually happened in another universe where Weeping angels do such exist."

BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAK

The TARDIS flew through the door way. Landing to the side. A man came forward through a hole it had made. On his should is a bag like material filled of wearponary that they tried to use on him. His cane is sticking haloway out of the source he had collected.

He eyebrows hunched together.

"I need to speak with you. Kaldalf." He said, dropping a bulkload of objects clumped formly into a bag, They dropped with a shattere of a frozen tea plate that pierces the air in such a imaginable way wher ein the mist he picked up he cane before it could have faltered to the floor. "You need to save humanity."

Kaldalf and Cassendialler gasped at once.

"Why?"

Landon narrowed his eyes at the Silurian.

"Cybermen. Daleks. They will come after you after conguquering the top level of Earth. This isn't Galaxy Quest or a bunch of silly willy arguments!" Landon lectured the Silurian. "I have a friend who is gone, As in...gone gone. Existence humans will let you live on Earth if you make a treaty or whatever it needs to MAKE YOU HELP EARTH!"

Cassendialler and Kaldalf did not seem to be willing.

"No.' They stubbornly said at once.

His sonic cane immeatedly reverted into a cannon-sized and Cassendialler then decided to take him seriously, because in a way Landon is threatening them under a dire situation. He did not want humanity to be wiped out. Nor Silurians for that mattter. He would do anything to save two races at once.

"Good. Now you are listening." Landon said, patting the side of the cannon. It reverted to a cane that dropped into his hand.


	23. Chapter 21: Above and Beyond

** "Heroes are made when somebody risks their lives and give it their all."**

Landon stood at the surface, his hands strong around the very top that is worn and chipped at the edges. He knew they were coming and they were not going to be the easiest enemies to defeat in the entire world, Because they are much stronger in this universe unlike The Doctors universe. Nothing can stop them

The Cybermen ships docked to the grasslands of a landmass that used to be New Hempsire, At the edge of a cliff that now became supplied by the large surface that slightly looped forwards similar to a book proppedd upwards. From a gateway to the Cyberman's ship retracted. This made the revealement of humaniod shaped cyborbs with the shooter thing being at the area where a mouth should be, laser blasters being their hands. their body criss-crossed in Dalek design. The upper paert of their head is similar to Cybermen.

They are perfectly sane.

"Professor Landon." A cradkily computeredized voice said. "Get out of our way. Or else we will shoot you to death."

Landon's became a large umbrella with gray platting and the middle became a blaster.

"Bring. It. on." Landon said, as the ground began to shake underneath his feet. "No matter what you try,do, attempt. There;s always going to be a hero out there that will STOP YOU. Like me! Landon...**.Kory William Pond!" **

** BLAST BLAST BLAST BLST ABLAST BLAST BLAST**

**** Underneath his feet arose a gigantic spaceship. The Dalekmen shot and shot, Each of the blasts were reflect. Some of them landed on different parts of Landon's shoulder stinging it very badly. Shots were exchange. Landon used his cane-alike sword to slice off a row of Dalekmen heads at once.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CCCCCCCCCCOOOON!"

The Silurians killed a blastful of energy right at a herd of Dalekmen. He is doing this for the only two friends who had really a lot of adventures with before this evenhad occured. Landon is 50 years old. How did THAT happen? He sort of got stuck in the Victorian era for who knows how long and then winded up at the indiant artifact years later on.

He is skilled in fighting. Very skilled. Th eCane retracted to become a shield that made a few of the Dalekmen collided and fall back onto the floor. _Sunny. John. Jennet. I can't..I can't let their future be terminated. Those are my friends. And I will defend their planet, No matter what! _Landon's cane became somthing similar to a arm blaster that attached to his arm. He swept down a whole bunch of Dalekmen.

Kabooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooom!

A huge chunk of the Cybermen ship broke apart thanks to the blast from a silirian ship. The mother ship is just operating sending more Dalekmen into the world. Landon grew a determined face.

"I'm going in!" He said, letting his cane become a bow and arrow. He tapped a ear piece connected to his ear to minimize it so he wouldn't have to bare the screaming of Kaldalf. He knew this might be his last adventure.

And he's doing something for humanity. He has his father's courage. He leaped over several Dalekmen and used his arros to slice their heads into half. Which proceeded to half their body split in half. Robotic gew. eewww.. _Uncle Who will be proud. Aunt Sexy will be too! _Technically the TARDIS created the kids by some acidental exposure of The Doctor's DNA to the William Pond's developing babies. Somehow.

"Exterminate THE PROFESSOR!" The Dalekmen said, they had replaced the Cybermen through reformatting and almosst everyone including the controller were now part Dalek. It seemed to be working plesently.

_ They are reformatting quicker than I had expected! _Landon thought to himself. He used his bow and arrows to kill the other Dalekmen through the head, He made sure to dodge the blasting from them. I am not going to die. I am not going to die. I am not gping to die...Not yet.I still got work to do.

Landon felt a blast to his back.

He kept on going.

Landon shot blue and gray arrows at the DalekMen. The spaceship rattled from side to drilled through the halls. _Fred...Dear lord. I should have dropped him off at a different planet instead of Stalotaugh's homeplanet. That's my fault._ Landon thought to himself.

"I am fixing this!" He said aloud, kicking open a large door that fell to the ground.

Pain stung his back.

"CHESEEEEEEEEEPPUUFSSSSSSSSSS SSS!"

Landon saw a head helmet thing that belonged to Fred connected to several wires that hung from a large object that could have made a clinder container around this dismantled machine. He saw what had became of the insane Dalek._ If I have anymore adventure with the arnolds. They...could end up like this. _

**_ "CHESESEEPUFFFFSSS!"_**

Landon shook, he takes in a gulp.

"Fred...setttle down.

"LAAANODDDDON IS THAT YOU?I'VE FRED DOWN, FRED !"

A soft smile grew onto his face. The building itself is exploding. Totally. He raised his arrows at the area where it would be easy to offline Fred. He's going to end things here, Right now. He knew the risks if he stayed in here much longer. The Silurians have exellent weapons to shoot spaceships into nothing within minutes.

He smiled.

"Bye...Good friend." He said, shooting the Dalek dead.


	24. Epilogue

** "Whather you like it or not, people come back to save you for saving their backs. They keep their words. As you do too."**

Landon's body fell to the floor.

"I..did it..." He muttered, feeling pain swell through his body. "I did it..." He isn't glowing yellow or the likes. He is dying. Slowly and graudally. He started going through his memories of the people who he had met.

And the ones who impacted the world.

And what had happened to the Arnold family.

"ARNOLD! JENNET!"_ Landon yelled, as the two couple were being taken away from his reach and Sunny's. They weren't going to be back. Not ever. They were being taken by Foreverstones. To be converted into stone being that would protect secrad places. Living stone. Monsters._

_ "LANDON!" Arnold yelled. "Heeelp!"_

_ "We'll fight 'em Professor!" Jennet yelled. "We'll be back. We WILL!"_

_A bright light engulfed them. And they were no more. _

__**_ They...lost their lives thanks to me. _**Landon thought to himself. The TARDS is not within his is going down his back. His neck is bleeding clearly wounds that would kill him if he is not placed at the TARDIS where he to regenerate into a new phsyical form. The Silurianns made it strictly clear they would not help him.

He started to close his eyes awaiting for death.

When something, or somebody helped him up. Everything is quite foggy to Landon. The war will rage on for a few more days. Today the President Leon Dixion would sign the treaty within hours of Dalekmen attack. The Cybermen had taken a exact copy of their format, applying it to everyship that would create the same thing.

"Get him into the TARDIS!"

"Where IS the TARDIS?!"

"...OUTSIDE DING DONG!"

"Oh right."

He didn't see who is helping him. The faze is too sever though he could have sworen these two are no other than The Arnolds who were in their twenties, as adults specificaly. Not teenagers.

"Jen...Joh..."

A face comes over him. "Don't speak." The reptile like being sized putting her fingers on his lips. "Save your energy. Professor. You will need it for the regernation. Yeah, I've grown up. We survived the war. Thank you, IMy mom namerd me after me. Hahahahah."

His breat became short. His hand touched her face.

"Sun."

"Take care Professor. Remember, you are never alone." She said, standing upright, She eventually left and the doors closed with a clang.

Bright yellow sparkles started to sarrround Landon's body, His face is changing. His hair is starting to change the shape of themselves, His hair is changing into a different color. His entire body is regenerating into a different appearance. The TARDIS itself is changing as well- His hat is a few feet away from himself- Stil keeping it's obivous aqauriam with a different style to itself.

WEEE eeeeee e OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After this is...**.Professor Who?**


End file.
